


Marvel dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord!https://discord.gg/BDqdKbHThere is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.*WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*Series





	1. Nightcrawler dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of torture
> 
> Kurt Wagner/original female

** **

 

### Chapter Text

Asch was frightened, the air around her was smoggy and tasted salty, she heard metal scrapping, ripping from the sides, it was blinding when the light hit her eyes "there's a girl here!" It was a rough voice, she cowered to the back of the trains tin.

A man with steel claws pushed inside the jagged opening, Asch couldn't speak even if she wanted to, her voice was muffled by a plastic rod shoved between her teeth, "you're alright" another, softer voice says to her, she couldn't see who, but they were getting closer "is she-" "one of us. Yes Logan, I'll get her to the blackbird, professor will want to see her safe."

The man with the claws came close to her, she pressed into the container, eyeing nothing but his shadow "I'm gonna cut that thing off, yeah?" He was prowling, hunched like an animal one of the talons reached forward and cut off the strap, Asch's mouth clintched painfully at nothing, a broken noise came out of her, eyes focusing on the light.

There was a woman with hair as silver as hers, skin brown and eyes stuck in a worried crease "she's no older then Kurt" the woman says "give her here, can you walk dear?" Asch tried to speak, her throat was ripped raw, the woman nods carefully as if she understood what she said.  
"I've got her okay? Go to the bird" the clawed man ducks out of the tin without so much as a curt nod "we're going to take you somewhere safe okay?" She explains slowly, holding her hands out, palms facing the roof.

"I'm Ororo, I'll keep you safe, okay?" Asch couldn't afford to speak, simply, she nods letting the woman close in. Asch flintches at the ripping sound, "I'm covering you up" Asch felt the warm brush of silky fabric latch around her shoulders, Ororo lifted her then and carried her out of the train car, avoiding the jagged rips her companion caused.

Logan was pacing and too Kurt that was odd all on its own, but he smelt worried which was the strangest thing of all. "Vat did you find mein freund?" Logan didn't quit his pacing, mouth in a straight snarl "mutant trafficking" Kurt shivers at the snarl in his voice, "Logan" Ororo's motherly voice sung, the Wolverine jolts to her, claws retracting, the imp turns his head and blinks with big golden eyes as Ororo carries in a frail looking woman, "can you stand?" Kurt knows that he shouldn't stare, that it was rude too, but the elf was gaping at the shivering girl.

He can't tell if her hair is black, gray or white. The only thing Kurt knows for certain is that she had the brightest pink eyes that he's ever seen "y-yes" she chokes out, Ororo doesn't look convinced, but she lets her down, feet first, Kurt shuffles toward her like he was in a trance.  
Asch feels her knees shake and give away, her eyes close tight waiting to fall on the hard metal floor, but when no pain comes she assumes the beautiful woman that took her here had known better then to trust her.

When she cranes her head up Ororo's arms are in the air, frozen, looking beyond her. Asch touches her middle, a soft, coiled, fuzzy appendage is holding her tightly, "careful meine schatz" the new voice was kind and flirty, soft and foreign. Asch looks up to see a blue creature wearing an easy smile, "Kurt!" The smile is gone, but it never left his eyes "ja?" The man from before marches toward the creature "you're scaring her!" A hot flash of embarrassment runs over the creatures cheeks "em' n-not" Asch croaks out.

Kurt feels her fingers press into his tail, her nails were chipped and dirty, the pads of her fingers are oily and dirty. Logan was trying to shield his view of her, or more accurate, her from him. Kurt could still see her dirty face, she was covered in black oil and soot that looked freshly burnt on. She also had a bad gash that dried dripping down her face and collarbone, Kurt also noticed she was naked save for the black cloth from Strom's costume and gulps, her shoulder had a scare climbing up toward her neck.

Ororo takes hold of her arms over the blanket but Kurt doesn't let his tail loose "I'll take her to the bathroom, we'll get you comfortable okay...?" Asch's licks her lips, cracked and split, her saliva stings "Asch..." Ororo smiles bringing her hand up to brush her face, her fingers turn ashen from the soot "fits Liebling" Kurt is shaking with silent laugher "Kurt Wagner" he says, the brutish man hisses at him "Ororo take her, Kurt let her go" Kurt doesn't want to, Asch's fingers were shaking when she arrived but since Kurt wrung his tail around her frail middle, her fingers have calmed into a petting motion.

Kurt lets his tail slid off like rain down a window, the spade waving goodbye, Asch had a tiny smile while Kurt grined fully, then as Ororo passes with her stumbling companion Kurt bows gracefully "meine dame" he watches them enter the back of the blackbird, Logan smacks him in the back of the head with an open palm "ack! Mein freund vhy did you hit me!" Logan doesn't look at him while he moves to the cockpit "god sakes' wait til' she's clean before you start flirtin' bub" Kurt shakes his hair back into place smirking at the volcanic figure disappearing behind the metal door "agreed mein freund but after you cannot stop me" a residual growl from under the steel makes Kurt laugh.

"Are you Injured?" Ororo gently asks, peeling the black, shredded remains of her cape "I won't peek" there was a hint of a smile in her words, Asch feels the cold air hit her spine and the feel of fresh air makes her sigh lightly. Asch raises her arms, running her fingers through her disgusting hair, not only was it oily, but it had dried blood and god knows what else "m-may I have s-s-scissors?" Asch had hoped that Ororo understood her. "Uh- oh yeah one second sweetie" she's left alone.

Asch closes her eyes, the plane was moving so swiftly, it didn't feel much like a flying metal trap. The isolation she felt creeping back made her uncomfortable, but the same thought she had when the train car was ripped open with those powerful metal fingers kept her calm: they were going to keep her safe.

Ororo took only minutes to find the scissors, the Storm couldn't imagine what that mountain of filth felt like, she and the X-Men dealt with a little sweat and dust, but nothing like what this girl had all over her. Ororo hurries passed the little kitchen, leaving the drawer open as she toes down the stairs, the bathroom door was inched open a little and she entered swiftly clicking it shut, before turning.

Ororo almost gasps in agony, Asch was facing the little shower, back and legs on full display, Ororo prays she doesn't look back, she can't imagine what her face looks like at that moment. All across her skin screamed years of abuse, burn marks atop thinner lashed scars, there were countless patches, not one inch of her back wasn't chafed with marred flesh. Ororo pinches he's her lips together "here I've got them" she prides herself at how well she delivered that.

Asch has a grasp on her lumpy, dirty hair "t-thanks" Ororo stops looking long enough to grab the garbage for her, the only sounds in the room were scissors cutting through chunks of hair.

Asch fists the stem of her hair, shoving it into the gray grocery bag "feel better?" Ororo questions, Asch shrugs "I liked long hair" glancing back the tall woman gives her a sad smile "it'll grow back, much easier to clean now" she laughs, Asch lets herself share in her companions joys, smiling small. "What do you use?" Asch doesn't know that, "whatever's in there is okay" Ororo's own hair brushes her arm, leaning forward intending to turn the tap, "well if Logan's stuff isn't your thing I'll get you mine" the water rushes out of the nozzle in a torrent, Asch hasn't heard running water in a long time.

"I left some clothes and a towel" Ororo hums "I hope it'll fit, when we get back home I'll take you for some clothes" Asch tilts her head, aiming her hand under the spray she says "home?" As if it was an abstract concept to her, Ororo taps her shoulder with two fingers laughing, she says "of course the professor wouldn't let us abandon you, now shower silly" Asch doesn't hesitate then.

  
Ororo pushes a deep sigh as she goes back up the stairs, Kurt notices her and has a smile that's all fangs, she scrunches her nose smiling at him, which makes him laugh "Asch is settled ja?" Ororo sees the wagging of his tail and rolls her eyes "yes elf she's just fine" Kurt has a playful look glinting in his golden eyes "just? Nein, try very" Ororo waggles her finger as she walks to him, poking his pointed nose "down boy, leave her be for now" the imp pouts at this, slumping into the padded seats, tail thumping lifelessly into the base to show his displeasure.

"You sound just like Logan!"

"Maybe listen to Logan!"

Kurt flops whining loudly "quiet elf. Storm how is she?" Logan is leaning between the doors, arms crossed tightly, looking softly at her, Ororo sits next to Kurt, "she's okay, making the best." Ororo glares hard at the yellow lines in front of the planes door "she's got so many scars and burns, Logan" she looks up to him and he looks away "we all do."

It was quiet save for the running shower below them "she's one of us? For sure?" Ororo rubs her eyes, running her fingers over the lids "has to be, where was the train coming from? She was the only living thing there" Ororo feels Kurt's tail pat her ankle, the demon absently trying to help, from the door Logan shrugs "Beast was looking at the pattern, it's just an old grain route. Nothing to or from, no leads." That frustrated her, thunder cracks aimlessly outside and Kurt's fingers wrap around her shoulder and squeeze "she's safe now" he laments, though it brings her no comfort.

Before Ororo can protest the shower stops running and Logan spins back into the cockpit, Kurt is already straightening in excitement "see if she remembers anything" comes the gruff shout behind the door "may I help?" Ororo can feel his tail whipping around behind her, it brings a scoffing smile to her face and a shaking head "yes yes alright elf."

  
Asch wasn't sure what to make of herself, her hair probably needed to be cut better, but the weight of filth woven into it would have made combing through it a nightmare and she didn't want to waste water trying to smooth it all out, it was shoulder length now and she brushed out all the kinks and sighed looking at herself, she took time pushing the skin of her cheeks and poking things, just to tell if it was her, she couldn't remember the stranger in front of her, but she looked clean and dare say happy.

The clothes that Ororo left were soft to the touch, but the bra didn't fit her, she put it on, causing herself to giggle a little at how silly it looked before forgoing it and leaving there, the cotton t-shirt and puffy sweater should cover the little she had to hide. The underwear was frilly and just as pink as her eyes, a bright undisturbed neon. Asch quickly slipped on the shorts, which fit fine but it made Asch wonder if the place they were going to go was warm, she hoped not, Asch spent days in that metal trap and wanted nothing more then to see snow again, snow that was as white as her hair and as stingingly frozen as mountain peaks.

Asch gives the stranger another glance before turning to the door, the murmurs from above were hard to make out, but she carefully climbed the stairs and eyed the two people sitting and exchanging blows. Kurt was the first to see her, his sly smile only grew, eyes almost lighting up at her approach. Asch had never saw anything like him before, he reminded her much of those flying monkeys from Oz, but he clearing wasn't, though fuzzy like them, they were green, he was blue and had dark indigo hair that stood up and swirled in a perfect sort of way.

"Ah schöne mädchen" he coos, Asch isn't sure what that means, but it sounds friendly, she gives him a little smile while brushing some badly chopped hair from her face "much better, ja?" Asch feels awkward standing there while being looked at, it reminds her of bad times, but she continues to remember that they are only being friendly and she's the one making it strange for herself.

Silently cursing herself she says "a lot better... Ah" she knows his name, but for the moment it feels odd to say it, though the imp doesn't seem put off, rather intrigued by her instead, tail wagging away. Asch found that endearing.

"Come sit with me, Asch" he says her name without a hitch, eyebrows arching slightly, Ororo looks a little displeased with him, waving her hands dismissively "don't mind him, sit where you like sweetie" Asch does so, Kurt pouts with his funny blue lips, making her giggle. Kurt notices this and winks at her as she tries to get comfortable across from the blue imp and Ororo.

"So Asch if it's okay, could you tell us about you? What happened?" Ororo has given her full attention, leaning toward Asch with pressed palms dangling between her open thighs, Kurt is leaning on his hand, legs hiding behind Ororo, tailing waving patterns high above his shoulder.

"Ah... Well my mother said I was artificially inseminated, that my father..." Asch closes her eyes, blurry images of her mother sailed around her head, ones she couldn't quite reach "I didn't know my father, or much of my mother for that matter" Ororo grasps her knee, squeezing the flesh comfortably "if you could go back to her...?" She trails off, Asch shakes her head ruefully, staring into the groves on the metal below them "she's dead, I'm sure. I was little when she passed, I remember moving a lot, to many different places, when I was ten they said that I was suppose to have abilities..." Asch bites the inside of her, forcing out the words "when I didn't show any, they began beating me, telling me that extreme stress would make them activate."

  
This time Ororo did gasp and the casual wagging of Kurt's tail stop rigid mid movement.

Asch picks her ear, pulling at the piercings there, "it worked eventually, I began changing in... into a wolf, sometimes a bird or bear I never learn how to control it, because they put these inhibitors on me. Druidism they called it, said I would fetch quite a price when I got older." Ororo's other hand is hiding her mouth, eyes blankly staring in silent shock "I turned twenty one a few weeks ago and they put me up for auction, I don't know where the train car was going but it wasn't the first one I was loaded onto. I spend weeks traveling in those boxes" her last few words came out spiteful, her fists balling and angry tears prickling, "hallo hallo!" Kurt's tail is pressed as far as it could reach, waving frantically in front of her, she looks up to see his soft eyes and easy smile.

"Es ist in ordnung it's okay" Kurt leapt, arms up, head tilted he says, "professor X vill keep you safe!" Ororo looks back at him with a upturned brow "ich werde ypu sicher zu halten." Ororo frowns lightly, not understanding him either, she nudges him with her shoulder, throwing him off balance, causing Kurt to crash onto the plush pillows with a yelp.

Asch tried to stop herself from laughing at his ruffled face, but fails and giggles loudly, Kurt huffs, hiding his own smile as Ororo stands up "let's get you something to and and try sleeping okay? We'll have plenty of time to figure things out at the mansion."

Kurt watches Asch and Ororo leave down the steps in the same position she had pushed him in "hey bud, whatcha' say before? Ichie word what was it?" Kurt masks his suprise that Logan sparked in his untimely arrival "oh ah.." He settles lower into the sofa, blushing hotly, Logan catches on and chuckles "won't make fun of ya' c'mon tell me" the demon sighs quietly "I said zhat I'd keep her safe.

His friend broke into a full boisterous chuckle that almost had him laughing too, "smitten already fuzz ball?" Kurt cranes his head to peck down at the steps just barely seeing the two ladies retreating deeper. Threading his fingers together, he doesn't deny it "ja, meine freund, I believe so" Logan leaves snorting, once again.


	2. Nightcrawler dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Wagner/original female

Asch finds out that what Ororo calls the mansion is actually a huge school made for the sole purpose of teaching mutants in a non violent environment, where each and everyone of them gets a chance to flourish and become something more then rejected freaks, Asch soaks up the dipping sun and the fresh air surrounding her. Kurt is doing flips toward the grand entrance "zhis is zuhause!" He cheers, Ororo walks ahead, laughing into the wind around her, Asch assumes the fuzzy German said house and carts a hand through her hair, looking over the grounds.

Students flooded the grounds, yelling in excitement as the blackbird took off again, all manner of screaming ensued around her as they approached the front, everyone excited to have their X-Men back safely. Kurt stops short and bows to her, extending his three fingered hand, tail swaying in the breeze "professor awaits ja?" Logan flicks the top of his bent head, stomping up the stairs.

Ororo smiles, hugging one of the students to her side she says, "yes I'll take you too him, follow me" Asch is amazed by the every inch of the foyer, the round table had big colourful flowers and the halls extended out in a spiderweb, winding toward classes and rooms, the dark woods made the marble floors shine, Asch could hardly keep up with Ororo, intent on seeing everything this new place, her new home had to offer.

Asch sorely wished this wasn't the dream she was Imagining, she knew it was real, but it hardly felt like it.

"Asch?" Ororo calls laughing, "right through here" Asch jogs to catch up, a grand door painted like melted chocolate stood just a nudge open, Ororo knocks and a deep voice within bids them entrance.  
Asch follows slowly behind Ororo, making her a shield, but poking just enough to see a huge desk, littered with books and a smiling man with a bald head looking at her with accepting sea blue eyes "I am Charles Xavier, head master and professor. You must be Asch, Logan has told me of your trials child" his face shows his sorrow "I am very sorry you had to endure such horrid acts" Asch licks her lips, "it got me here" the professor smiles at that, wheeling out.

  
Asch watches him roll closer to her, Ororo clears her throat "she's a shifter professor, but those rings in her ears prevent her change from working" Charles hums thoughtfully "may I have them?" Asch is glad to be rid of them and happily pulls them off her "we'll get you normal ones" Ororo assures, the professor opens his palm and Asch drops all four.

"Well I'm happy to extend you an invitation to enroll at our fine school." He's nodding at his own words, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle "Logan assures me you would prefer to stay here?" Asch never thought about that, but she thanks Logan silently for the forethought "yes please thank you so much sir" the head master keeps smiling as he says "nothing of it my dear, every mutant deserves to feel safe, the room is ready for you whenever, The keys should be there."

Ororo grasps her arm, squeezing reassuringly "we'll go pick them up and take a car to the mall, I know just the person to help you" Charles chuckles, watching the exchange "who could you have in mind Ororo?" She waggles her finger, smirking outright toward him "the one and only Kitty Pryde!"

  
Asch almost rushes to her room, even though she didn't know where to go, she was a step ahead of Ororo, who kept laughing and telling her there was no real rush. To Asch there was, she'd never had a space before, or a bed, or anything typical. In her past she was always shoved shoulder to shoulder with others just like her, reduced to cattle and treated like such, now she had her own space, an area she could spin around in and fling her arms wide and she wouldn't even hit anyone, it was all hers. There was a rush.

"Go on, the end of the hall, get your keys and lock it up, I texted Kitty to wait for us by the car" Asch almost wanted to say it could wait, but she'd be an awful guest so she pauses at her end table, looking around the room she'd spend hours in. There was a double bed with fresh sheets and a little bathroom behind a desk and an empty bookshelf at the back wall, next to an open window. It's was glorious and hers.

"Asch?" She tears herself away, looking back to her saviour, leaning on the door with a motherly look splashed across her face "what do you think?" Asch lets a big sigh go, stretching her arms out in the wide space "it's perfect, thank you so much" Ororo beckons her over with a waving hand "I'm glad, let's go meet Kitty, girly, you'll love her" Asch was sure she would, so far, she liked everyone she met.

  
Asch sees the doors open, a tall figure is standing hunched over with a big pink bubble in front of her mouth, her toe turned up and tapping a beat "Kitty!" Ororo calls from behind her, the girl pops the bubble and whips her head up to look over "hi there!" Her whole arm is waving in greeting "you're Asch huh? Great eyes" the girl winks as they approach "let's go spend lots of money!" Ororo hums in a surprised manner "it's my money" Kitty is quiet before she giggles, grabbing Asch and pulling her forward "let's go spend lots of Ororo money!"

 

Kurt jumps back at the claws striking forward, Logan lunges and skids, Kurt smirks before teleporting behind him, tapping his head roughly, yelling "tag!" Before disappearing in his cloud of sulfer, reappearing to Logan's far right "dammit elf! You wanna play like that? Fine!" His claws sheath with a sliding noise, Kurt laughs loudly as his sparring partner keeps trying to reach him, the imp jumping out of the way seconds before the air he once stood into gets swiped at with a hard fist "yer dead elf!" He hisses violently, Kurt jumps away "you have to catch me first!"

The Wolverine growls loud enough that it bounces off the wall, the danger room was lit like a stadium and smelt like brimstone, sweat and sulfer. "So elf" Kurt smiles smugly as he watches Logan turning wildly trying to find him "when you gonna man up and ask Asch out?" Kurt trips on his foot and flops painfully on his face, Logan barks out harsh laughter, making no move, save for crossing his arms.

Kurt sits up, groaning into his palm, holding his nose. "Meine freund if you're doing zhat to vin-" "seriously?" Logan grumbles, holding his hands up in defeat, approaching his slouching friend. "Okay bub, you've got bad if she's trips you up like that, ask her out." Kurt noticed the punch in his tone as he smacked down next to him. Kurt had been thinking about the dirtied girl ever since she rubbed his tail instead of screaming in horror.

Truth be told, he was still scared of that, what if she was so out of it from being trapped that anything with a soft hand seemed good? What if she didn't like his blue skin? Or his tail? Or-

"Kurt!"

The demon snaps out of his spiralling trance "sorry I-" "you're worried about what she actually thinks of you" Kurt must have showed his hand, Logan was nodding aimlessly at nothing but the silence, which was probably more telling then his dumbstruck face "do you want my opinion?" Kurt shrugs, jerking his hand for him to continue "ja, geh" Logan probably didn't understand the simple term, but it didn't deter him at all "you should give it a go, even if she doesn't dig the blue fur or the tail. You can always get drunk." He's so sure of himself that he nods, slapping his knee "I'll pay for it and we'll get shit-faced. You're good kid, she seemed to like you on the plane" Kurt glares at the white floor.

"Vhen she was delirious ja-" "oh shut up you aren't even ugly. Just ask her out before I clock ya' bub" Kurt snorts, for a single moment he thought Logan was capable of another emotion opposite of anger, as usual, he was wrong, but he couldn't deny how right Logan was. "Also gut" he sighs, fingers tugging his hair "I'll ask her, glücklich?" Logan is smug about all his victories and he spares Kurt none of it "so gluck-lunch" Kurt knows what he's trying to say, but the butchered German still makes him cringe outwardly.

"Now c'mere and lemme kick yer' ass!"


	3. Nightcrawler dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Wagner/original female

Kitty insisted that they find the tightest clothes and frilliest underwear possible, Ororo also thought it was a good idea "you've got a cute little figure! You've gotta show it!" She says pulling her into the next store, Asch wasn't convinced of that, but her usual wardrobe was a white sheet or nothing, so she did not complain when Kitty shoved a mountain of colourful clothes into her hands.

Asch tries to figure out how to put everything on while Kitty sucks on the milkshakes Ororo bought them, continuing to pester her with endless questions, Asch didn't know how to answer most of them without making it dark, but that was her past, dark and bleak.

"Where were you born?" Asch pulls on the jeans, that made her legs look longer then they were. Asch liked how her knees looked, "Texas. I think, my mom used to say how hot the Austin air was the day I was born, Austin is in Texas no?" Kitty's cute laughter reaches over the stall and warms Asch a little "totally Asch, we've got to buy you boots..." There's loud slurping "oh! And a hat! Ororo please?!" The older woman sighs, Asch is pretty sure that means Kitty got her way.

"So why no accent? Rogue has one it's so nice!" Asch finally figured out the tank tops crossed bands and unlocks the stall to show her outfit off, "we didn't stay, we never stay long in one place" Kitty must have known where she came from, so she didn't press why that was the case, instead she spins her finger and Asch follows the movement. "I like the jeans! The top is see through, though..." There's a pout in her voice "I think just the jeans, Ororo?" The sliver haired beauty nods approvingly "I think we've got her enough outfits for now, how about we go get something to eat? I bet you've never had a burger, huh?" Asch had no idea what that was and Kitty squeals, pushing her back into the stall.

  
"We still have to get her the hat and boots!"

  
Asch left the mall with a curved brown Stetson hat made from real bison, with a falcon feather poking out of side and pointed leather boots to match, Kitty couldn't stop saying ya'll at her and Ororo just laughed. Asch felt silly.

When the school came into view Kitty vanished out of the car, leaping into the yard. "Let's see what you can do with those powers of yours yeah?" Asch gave her inhibitors to the professor and Ororo bought her real gold to replace them, it felt the same but everytime Asch touched them, twisted them and pulled, a smile crossed her lips because she knew that they were different.

"Go on, it'll be a good test, the Danger room will asses where you should begin" Kitty was waving wildly, bouncing in the grass ahead of them, Asch pushed the door open and thanked Ororo for everything before breaking into a run, holding the top of her silly hat.

  
Kitty was fiddling with controls, deciding on whether or not she wanted Asch to pick up something big or various, little items that weighted the same. Asch herself wasn't sure what was possible of the two, so she settled in the middle of the Danger room, awaiting Kitty's final decision. "Hey kiddo" Asch looks up and Logan is strutting toward her with the same costume on as the day he saved her "hi Logan" Asch felt a little embarrassed by her outfit, Logan didn't seem to notice it as he came to a stop.

Asch was a little frightened by the X-men, he was quick tempered and had the muscles to back it up, but Asch enjoyed his company, even if she just met him. Logan was a calming person.

"Lets see this power" Asch gulps, staring helplessly at nothing, Logan looks peaceful, unassuming. Asch focuses, closes her eyes. It feels like a poof, like a instant change, Logan is amazed at what he sees, once a small, meek little woman, turns right before his eyes into a massive white wolf, her eyes blink open beautiful pink, milky looking and shiny. Logan whistles, watching her tap on her feet, getting used to the change, her massive head bobs upward, sniffing the air.

"Stand right there, okay, Kitty is gonna scan you" Asch watches the laser light fan over her, gathering data, "okay start the routine Kitty"

What Logan referred to as the routine was mostly working out, starching her capabilities, for how little Asch used her powers, it was like a second nature.

  
Asch follows Kitty out of the Danger room, finding her excitement contagious, Logan followed lazily behind, letting the two girls chitter on about how Asch had so much potential "ah meine dame!" Kurt appears next to Kitty, Asch beams, "hello Kurt" the imp's tail waggles, he knows that Logan is smirking at him, but the German doesn't let that bother him. "Zah hat you have is interessant, very interesting" a flush breaks out on her face and she touches it just barely with a daft finger "Kitty thought it was a good idea" Kurt boldly touches it with his tail, watching Asch intensely.

She goes cross eyed looking up at the spade and Kurt feels himself shaking with laughter "Asch used her powers today and turned into a big wolf!" Kitty sounds like a proud little sister, goading about her older siblings prowess, Kurt equally beams for her in the same light "ja? Vonderful Asch may I see your skill?" It came out as purr, but Asch seemed too innocent to notice. Unlike Logan who whistled.

  
Kurt watches, waiting for Asch, he knows that his face must betray his smitten. So far Kurt felt confident in himself, Asch's attentions were drawn away from him and he watching her pale face frowning in concentration, pink tongue poking out just so. Kurt was to busy staring to notice her, until something massive engulfed his space "scheisse!" Logan laughs throatily, clapping a hard hand between his shoulders "Kurt I'm sorry!"

Asch narrows her eyes, holding a smile along her muzzle, Kurt chuckles watching her playfully frown at him "sorry" says the big wolf, then the pretty girl poofs back, smiling him with big eyes. "Like you can do any better!"

  
Kurt is looking at her with a flirty smirk and Asch's stomach twists at the shadow the sun casts over his face, brightening his eyes and making them look like liquid gold. "Nein I cannot, but I can do zis" suddenly a puff of smoke envelops the bowing elf and he's gone, Asch recognizes the smell of sulfer, it tingles her spine. Seconds pass before Kurt returns, in the same position, staring at her with dark eyes and a huge cat like smirk "see?" His tail curls around his arm, clutched in the coil close to the spade is a single red rose.

"Oh, thank you" her fingers brush the soft velvet of his tail, while taking the rose. "Do you do everything with your tail?" She teases, Kurt perks, brows raised in a quizzical look "I'm better with my hands" voice dropping an octave, Logan punches his shoulder. Asch hums, "I'd like to see what you can do with them." Kurt gaps at her chaste smile, too floored by her statement to say goodbye, helplessly watching Asch and Kitty leave, Logan is watching him, a dirty smile shamelessly on display.

  
Beast has been a teacher at gifted youngsters for many years and there has never been a more trying experience then tracking train habits for the professor, regarding the new student Logan's team uncovered. With the little information he was given, he set to work, trying to pinpoint the first place Asch had been taken to, while also trying to triangulate where she should have ended up. It was almost an impossible task, but Charles asked him personally, so here he sat. Staring at the 3D images of each box car, trying to link it to the known mutant trafficking groups, even going so far as to double check local hate groups.

  
He had his work cut out for him.


	4. Nightcrawler dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Wagner/original female

Kurt's pacing in his room, angry with himself. Logan was teasing him mercilessly for days because of what happened in the courtyard between him and Asch. Going so far as to keep bringing up how he hasn't asked her yet, in front of Scott, who now has joined Logan in his pursuit in taunting Kurt.

  
Over the past week Kurt hardly got any time to even try and ask her, beside his crippling fear of rejection, Asch has been surrounded by her new friends, mainly Kitty, who Kurt is convinced is a bad influence. Kurt is also convinced that Asch has no idea what Kitty is talking about half the time, but agrees anyway without asking questions.

Logan says she doesn't want to sound stupid, but he himself was once that confused foreigner and it was no fun sitting there with people that genuinely found something funny when he had no idea what they were talking about. People made the excuse for him that he was a simpler person and that one day he'll get it, rather then explain it. It was a cop out and Kurt could see it happening to Asch already.

  
Kurt's tail stopped and went ridged, he threw his hands up, huffing. There was only one way that he was going to do it, he had to force himself, take the leap into the deep end and get it over with. Logan promised that if she turned him down that he'd buy the beer, so maybe Kurt could get so sloshed that he'd forget even asking her, it was a good plan B. He decides then, warping out of his room before he lost his nerve.

  
Kurt pathetically memorized the hallway Asch's room was in and found himself standing a foot from her door. Loud blasting music invaded his ears and thumped in his brian and an even louder, badly rehearsed voice that was Kitty Pryde sang along, to what Kurt assumes to be a popular song. It had something to do with butts, if Kitty's poor imitation was anything to go by.

Kurt takes a deep breath and knocks frantically before he can let himself think about what he was doing, the imp's ears burnt from the music and was caught off guard by Asch abruptly opening the door with a flushed face and worried eyes "I'm so sorry! We'll turn it do- oh Kurt! Oh no can you hear it too?!" She looks so embarrassed, Kitty is jumping around the room with a hairbrush in her hand, hollering the lyrics, "no Liebling I actually came to-" "Asch this is the best part! All about that base-" Asch yelps red faced, she spins slamming the door closed with enough force that it shook the frame.

Kurt is standing so close that her whole backside swipes across his front, it almost made him stumble back and hiss, but just as quickly Asch grabs her face and squeaks in embarrassment "God I'm so sorry! I've gotten in trouble so many times!" Kurt doesn't want to find humor in her situation, but laughs anyway "my my, vhat is she doing?" Asch's palm is planted across her forehead, face and neck completely colored in a rosy shade "I've never heard music before and now I never want to again!" Kurt connects the pieces, humming loudly in interest. "She's blaring it so loud that I can barely hear what we're listening to!" She complains in a squeaky voice, Kurt finds this side of her endearing "zat is Kitty for you." Asch actually rolls her eyes and hits the door with a frown "I'm sorry Kurt you said you wanted something?"

  
Kurt jerks "oh ja, I wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to go for a valk around zah grounds tomorrow?" Kurt braces for impact, but Asch lights up fanatically, "can we go now?!" Her hands find his and she clutches them in front of her hopefully. Kurt gulps, feeling the press of her breasts against the back of his shaking hand "ah- vell...." Kurt wasn't expecting to get that far, he was at a loss for words.

Asch's lips worry against each other "I think zhat Kitty would be upset if I took you avay" her pink lips pout, "ah I know. If I don't do something professor Xavier might." She lets his hands go with a squeeze "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt bobs his head "ja, tomorrow Liebling" Asch smiles before slipping back into her room.

  
Kitty is waving her body back and forth to the beat of the loud song, Asch slides against her door, "what was that about?" Asch winces, her voice carries over the bombing noise and makes her head rattle "Kurt came and ask me to come with him tomorrow for a walk" Kitty swivels the knob on the stereo, the room going dead silent "he did?!" Asch furrows her brow, nodding slowly. Kitty screams, jumping from one foot to the other, "oh my god!" Asch does to understand her erratic behaviour "what?" Kitty pauses, brow arched "he asked you out!" Asch crosses her arms, plopping on her bed, the force knocks over some stacked CD cases "I know?"

Kitty rolls her pretty eyes "on a date Asch! He asked you on a date!" She was squeaking again, Asch still doesn't understand "tomorrow? That's when he wants to go-" "no no! A date is when a boy asks a girl to go somewhere because he like-likes her! As in wants to be her boyfriend!" Kitty searches her face, Asch's brow ceases "I like Kurt, doesn't he know that?"

  
Kitty sighs loudly, pinching her nose in frustration "I can't explain it better then that. So I won't" the brown haired X-Men starts rummaging through the bag she brought, claiming it had all the things they needed for this impromptu sleepover Asch was forced into. Kitty pulls out a bunch of larger disc cases, Asch eyes them with offence "Grease...?" Kitty exclaims that if she can't learn what dating is from the movies she's got lined up, then she never will.

  
"After these we'll get an outfit together!"


	5. Nightcrawler dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Wagner/original female

Kurt knew he was going to be late, Scott just had to find him and ask him about the Blackbird. Of course, there had been something wrong with it, on a later recon mission the navigation system had started acting up and it was Kurt's job to fix it, now he was covered in oil and smelt like gas.

Kurt bent under the bow of the ship, in an otherwise awkward crab shape, if he wasn't flexible it would have hurt. "Ugh!" Something greasy dotted down his cheek, he smeared it along his nose, nothing was cooperating.  
"Scott can't zhis vait?" He hisses, Scott of course isn't listening, the other X-Men is standing near the the hanger doors, reading a biology book and loudly eating an apple, Kurt sighs hopelessly, thinking better of it to glance at the clock.

Kitty hums along to another song while playing with Asch's hair, it was much shorter then she intended, but the stylist that Ororo set her up with said if she wanted her hair to grow out evenly, they'd have to cut it off. "I think pixie suits you..?" Asch was grateful for Kitty's attempts, but she gravely missed her long hair. It was just so dirty, cutting it all off seemed like such a smart idea.

"I think Kurt will like it" Asch narrows her eyes at the mirror image of the girl behind her "it's shorter than his." Kitty laughs nervously "well... It'll grow!" So everyone keeps telling her, but Asch doesn't remind her of that fact and decides to listen to whatever Kitty put on, at least this time it wasn't blaring in her ears and annoying everyone. "I wonder where the fuzz ball is anyway, he's never late!" Asch wondered that too, not that she couldn't wait, or minded, but Kitty would change her mind about what Asch should wear. She went from jeans to a dress, than it started all over again when she remembered how Ororo bought that really cute pencil skirt.

Hopefully, Kitty was finished, Asch was comfortable in the shorts and shirt, that had some type of band on it, or so Kitty told her. Pink Floyd is the best! Asch had no idea what she was talking about, but pretended too.

Kurt's shirt was ruined, that he knew for certain and he almost lost his cross because it got stuck between the vents. Kurt knew that Scott wasn't looking, so he glared hatefully at him every time something went wrong.  
"Howdy boys" Kurt glares hotly at Logan, "what did I do?!" His friend approaches regardless of how dangerous it may be for him "system giving you trouble?" Kurt was about to bite back a response, but Scott chuckles and says "and the engine right buddy?" The elf grits his teeth, tempting fate a little to look at the clock.

His stomach pits when he sees he's thirty minutes late.

"Awh gee' sucks" Kurt drops the wrench, almost hitting Logan in the foot "nein! Vhat sucks is zhat I'm late for mein date!" Logan's face goes from bristled, to confused then excited and serious in the span of seconds "with Asch?" Kurt nods, tail slapping around the air impatiently.

"What are you doin' here then? Go! Scott what the hell!" Logan whips around him, "wh- he said that..." "Nevermind what he said!" Kurt rolls his shoulders sheathing "give me your sweater! He's covered in crap!" The wolverine demands, Scott points to his pullover "but it's.. It's blue!"

  
"I am blue sie ziege!" Kurt snarls, Scott doesn't waste a second before ripping off the fabric, Logan grabs it and hands it to Kurt, the sleeves were a little long, but Kurt rolls them up as Logan practically pushes him out the door "now go Jesus!" Kurt doesn't even scold him for using the slur and teleports off. Logan clintches his fists, glaring at Scott, who was cringing a little "he said it was no problem!" Logan stalks closer to the ruffled X-Men "I'll give you a problem!"

  
Kurt listens for voices before he nervously knocks on the door, he hopes that he doesn't smell like sweat and whatever ghastly cologne Scott wears.

"I'll get it!" Kitty's muffled voice screams, "no Kitty don't do that!" Kurt hears a little crash and the door swings open, "ve must stop meeting like zhis" he says, Asch is panting crazily, supporting herself by the frame and Kitty is just inches behind her on the floor with a pout "ah sorry" Kurt shakes his head, "no I'm sorry I am terribly late, Liebling. Scott vanted me to fix something for him" Asch tilts her head, catching her breath "is that why you smell like oil?" She doesn't say it like it was a bad thing, more of an observation really, but it still makes him feel bad.

And want to murder Scott.

Before he has a chance to explain Asch laughs, "well late or not you promised me a walk! Goodbye Kitty!" Asch slams the door and takes his hand. Every time Kurt has gotten the nerve to come here, Kitty always seems to be causing a mess with her loud music and movies. A part of him wants to feel bad for her, another was glad that she had Kitty to help her understand everything pop cultured related. Kurt had Logan, Logan didn't like anything that didn't involve sex or beer.

Kurt remembers getting so drunk on his twenty first birthday that even complete darkness burnt his eyes the morning after. Logan and his damn healing factor.

"Do you know vhere you're going?" Kurt notices that Asch is leading them deeper into the school "um... Yes!" She pauses, Kurt doesn't tell her she's wrong, even when she lead them into a dead end "okay no..." He chuckles "let me take us outside, ja?" Asch frowns when he stops "close your eyes, zhis might hurt zhem" Asch does so and sulfer stings her nose, making her cough, Kurt's laughing and wind brushes the thick cloud away, they were outside.

"I didn't know... You could take people too" Kurt sounds so proud of himself, "ja, people too" Asch looks a little dizzy "you can open your eyes now" Asch shakes her head "when I'm good and ready I will and no sooner" that really makes him laugh.

Asch can feel Kurt's tail winding around her stomach among the spinning. It was a rush and she's glad he suggested closing her eyes, finally she gets the courage to open them and there was at least three of him standing in front of her "oh oh I've got you" she didn't even realize she was wobbling, let alone falling "you'll get used to it" he claims in a factual voice "you sound so sure" Asch feels how thick his arms are under her grasp. "Ja, you've done much better zhen Kitty, she threw up zah first time" his breath tickles her face, it smells like mint.

"Hmm" she grunts, blinking "maybe I will" her vision finally returns and his toothy smile is what first catches her eye, then his teasing expression, though it doesn't look quite like that, there's pride somewhere in those daunting orbs "blegh" she says sticking her tongue out, his nose crinkles, smile spreading over his cheeks.

"I think I better help you valk" Asch knew that was a flirt, only because Kitty told her that Kurt always flirts with people, "I think you'd better" Asch hopes that she's at least decent at it, though she wasn't humble about her ability to catch on quickly. His tail stays put and he makes sure she's steady before letting go of her sides and extending his hand, Asch lets his arms go and she takes it. His hand was just as soft as his tail.

"Are you soft like this all over?" Kurt knew she was asking out of innocent curiously, but he couldn't help but say: "not all over, Liebling" Asch's cheeks color and he smirks "oh" he snorts at her loss of words. "Almost everywhere" Kurt divulges, Asch asbesntly pets her fingers into the back of his hand "did you always have a tail? I once knew a boy who grew one" Asch didn't know his name, but he was very young and scared, she tried to make him feel better, but once his tail came in, Asch didn't see him so much after that.

"Ja, I was born like zhis" Asch hums thoughtfully, Kurt was leading them along a gravelly path that looked like it went all around the school, sometimes extending in different ways, but Kurt seemed keen on circling "that's really cool" Kurt laughs at her "some say unfortunate Liebling" "better to be born than made into" Asch bites her cheek, she didn't mean to let that slip, Kitty says she shouldn't dwell on the past, that it makes people uncomfortable when she says things like that. "I mean-" "it's alright Asch" his voice sounds tender and understanding, "it's hard either vay." It was much harder for that boy then it was for Asch. She was sure of that.

  
"Logan has claws zhat cut through everything, it makes replacing pillows a pain" Asch's smiles at that "Scott vould get mad at me because I made it a game, everyday I tried to get him mad enough to shred something. I von very often" Kurt had to stop when the professor found out he was doing it on purpose.

"Ve got drunk once und he dared me to teleport the professors things around zah school, no vne knows ve did zhat to zhis day" Asch tsks at this "I won't tell" Kurt doesn't says anything to that, he tugs her to a little hill of grass, intending to sit. Asch doesn't protest when he pulls her down.

 

Kurt's tail was wrapped around her sweetly, tighter then the arm at her hip, but it didn't hurt. She bit her lip, frowning "Kurt?" His head turns, but Asch doesn't look at him, she couldn't, not when saying this: "I've only had a few good moments in my life. None of its happy really" Kurt had far more interesting stories, that all had happy endings, Asch didn't and it made talking to him hard.

"ja, I know Asch. Tell me your happy moments." Asch only had a few, she traces the outline of the tree while recounting them. "The first time I saw the sun was the most blinding experience of my life" Kurt chuckles, pulling her closer to him. "I almost didn't ask, because I knew they'd hurt me for being stupid, but I pointed and said sir what's that? He said the sun and pushed me along, I didn't see the sun much after that" Kurt didn't flinch away from her like most people did, Asch knew if she told Kitty this story the girl would look on with pity in her eyes.

  
"Zhat is a happy moment" Kurt says, Asch feels happy, if only for a second.

"I've never felt grass before" she observes, looking at Kurt with a smile, he smiles too. "Do you like it?" She scrunches her nose "no its prickly. Reminds me of needles" Asch touches it, without thinking she says "they gave me a lot of needles, I felt sick all the time." Asch feels dread wash over her, "ah I'm sorry!" Kurt's big gold eyes bore into her with a blank expression "vhy are you sorry?" The sheer amount of confusion in his voice throws her off.

"W-Well people don't... They don't like hearing sad stories- do they?" Kurt shrugs at her confused fumbling "I am not like most people" Asch giggles when the spade of his tail pokes her ribs. "Your past vill not make me turn avay Asch-" "even if it is sad?" She blurts interrupting, Kurt smiles, nodding "ja, even if it is sad. I vish to know you. You're past is a part of you." Asch doesn't understand what the feeling in her stomach is, but she likes how warm it makes her.

"But... But what if it's terrible?" Kurt hums considerably at her question, flexing his fingers at her side "people who care about each other share in their pain" Asch bites her lip "I have a lot of that, pain" Kurt suddenly pulls her into his lap, purring loudly and nuzzling her neck with his soft nose "it's a good thing I care a lot then, ja?" Asch fumbles for a place to put her hands "but what if I tell you something to painful? Like how they beat me for no reason or that they laughed at me, called me awful things!" Kurt keeps rubbing his face into her neck and she settles her hands defeatedly on his broad shoulders "I vill share in your pain, because my past is sad too." Asch can feel his concerned frown brushing her pulse point and she's sure that he can't feel how hard her heart is beating.

"I don't have anything else" Asch mutters into his hair sadly. Kurt's hands cradle her back, running in soothing patterns "then it is my job to fix zhat. Asch tell me your vorst memory." Her head shakes furiously against his hair, but it only makes him grip tighter "I vill not turn avay, tell me" Asch swallows a thick lump stuck in her throat.

It was a very long time ago, it seems even longer to her now then ever before. Asch remembers how humiliating it was, they stripped her, beat her with a metal rod and told her that her healing powers weren't good enough to sell her. So they had to take extreme measures. They poked her naked flesh with a scolding hot pincher, yelling at her to do something about it, Asch didn't know what, only that the pain had to stop. They kept screaming at her, saying horrible things like how her ability would be the only thing that could save her, because she looked like a little boy and men didn't want little boys. Asch didn't understand what that meant. The pain went on for hours, the yelling followed close and finally, Asch was scared they would kill her, then true fear stuck her when she lifted the glinting steel and pierced the wall. Asch will never forget the collective looks of sick happiness they all had that day.

Asch shutters. When she started crying, she couldn't say, but Kurt's hair was wet and her cheeks were cold. "Ich bin noch da, I'm still here" he says defiantly. Asch has never held someone tighter in her life. Kurt didn't even sound shaken by it, "no one vill ever hurt you like zhat again, Asch" Asch absolutely believes him.

Asch arches away from him, staring, trying to place what she wants to do. Kurt's lips part, silently panting and she recalls that stupid movie Kitty had her watch, Asch moves her hands to his neck, feeling the soft groove of his fur protesting at being rubbed wrong. Asch cups his cheeks, those big eyes stare at her, like a predator. Asch licks her lips again, Kurt snarls and captures her lips in one swift motion, carrying her higher in his lap and hungrily pulling her into him just as roughly.

Asch's head swims, stomach stirring crazily. It feels like he was consuming her, his hand is threaded in her hair and tugging lightly. She held his face and felt his soft tongue swipe against her bottom lips, whatever possessed her to part her lips, Asch was thankful for it. His own tongue prodded harshly inside her mouth and played with her tongue at will, the strong appendage ran over her teeth and Kurt growls, possessively grabbing the flesh of her hip with tight fingers. His tail was wrapped so firmly around her ribs that it was hard to breath, but it only added to the delicious spinning.

  
Asch was mewling into his mouth, spurring his action on. Kurt loved how her thighs slotted perfectly against his hips, how her silly boots pressed indents into his back and how her nails scrapped his cheeks. Kurt turns his face away, breaking the kiss and listening to her pant wetly in his ear.

His eyes widen when she giggles, pressing his head into her chest "that was better than the movies" Kurt can feel her laughter beating into his ear along with the fast flutter of her heart, his eyes close and he stays there, smiling into the wind, warm setting sun washing his face in orange dew.

"C-Can we um..." Asch's voice faded in his ear, Kurt cranes his neck eyeing her with a sly smile "can ve vhat, Liebling?" He made his voice huskier on purpose. "D-Do that again?" Asch watches his tongue click while turning his head. The imp braces his hands on the grass and leans away from her with a triumphant smirk, his tail uncoiled from her middle and the spade ran tenderly across her rosy cheek. It was almost funny how much her skin matched her eyes, the orange of the sun gave her a glow that only he was privy too.

"I vould indulge you meine schöne Nymphe, but I vont dishonor you in zah grass" Asch gives him a funny look, tilting her head like an adolescent pup confused by sound, this makes him chuckle. "I don't vant people to think I'm taking advantage of you" she frowns at this, Kurt watches her shuffle closer on her knees before plopping on his groin, a little huff passes his lips from the friction her jean shorts made across him. Kurt shuts his eyes, defeating the hot feeling before he really does dishonor her.

"But you aren't. You're just kissing me." Kurt looks at her sweet face, wondering how she could be so innocent and have such an adult past "no Liebling, it might look like something else to others" Asch's lips puff out but she gives up, slumping into his legs. The weight didn't bother him. "What does that mean? Liebling?" Asch repeats the word almost too perfectly, it makes his spine tingle "darling" her face betrays nothing, Kurt chuckles at her wide eyes "oh... You call me that" Kurt throws his head back laughing loudly, Asch bounces slightly in his lap "yes Liebling, I do."

"What for?" Asch felt the imp shift below her, his cheeks were dark, but his whole face was drowning in the suns dying light "because you are mein schatz, my darling" he sounds playfully smug. "So this was a date!" Asch blurts out, waving her hands, Kurt is shaking, emitting throaty laughter "you've caught me I've brought you out here because I vant to date you" his hand came up in surrender, but the other stays planted behind him flat on the grass, rather then move it his tail acts as the missing hand, Asch's jaw begins to hurt with how much she's been smiling.

Asch knows he was making fun of her, but she plays along anyway, at least the best she could. "I have caught you red handed" she teases, sticking her tongue out, Kurt feigns sheepish behaviour "vell, vhat do you plan to do vith me?" Kurt can feel his tail thumping in the grass from anticipation, Asch hums tapping her cheek in fake thought.

"Only thing to do." She affirms, Kurt stiffens.

"Ja?" He starts fidgeting under her, "I don't know" she sings "it might involve dishonouring you" Kurt's never liked someone using his own words against him more then he does now "I think zhat would be fine" Asch leans toward him, her breath was steady, lips shiny. It feels like years have passed before her lips recapture his. The weight of her hands press into his chest and Kurt welcomes it. He reaches for her and both his hands hold her sides, chastely swivelling his thumbs under the cotton fabric.

Kurt growls into her mouth as her fists ball Scott's sweater up, he doesn't advance at all, rather enjoying her experimenting hips. The slow pulses of pleasure ring around and fill his head as Asch, probably not aware of it, begins grinding her bottom into him. Kurt hisses loudly as their tongues slide.

Moments later Kurt snaps out of it, embrassassed and shooting glares around them, making sure nothing was close while Asch pants into his neck. "I should get you back safely, Liebling" Asch doesn't move an inch, so Kurt decides that it isn't actually worth it to stir their enchantment yet.

Asch suddenly speaks after a long, comfortable silence between them, "does... Does this dating thing mean..." Kurt waits for her to gather her thoughts, sitting there bending to her whim with a unassuming quirk in his brow "that we get to.. Do this kind of thing all the time?" Kurt certainly wasn't expecting that, but it brings a pleasant buzz to him nonetheless "yes Liebling, that und vhatever else you desire" Asch is quiet for a long time, Kurt watches her figure things, swaying his tail slowly along the curve in her back "I've never had a boyfriend before" Kurt smiles goofily, "that's what you'd be right? Kitty said that's what it was when two people date" Kurt doesn't feel the need to educate her on the finer points of the dating world and eagerly nods, "it can be, I vould like to be your boyfriend."

Asch beams "now let me take you home, ja?"


	6. Steve Rogers dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Original female

### Chapter Text

He crawling itch at the back of her mind always told her she was the replacement. The rebound girl for what could have been. She let it happen, because she wanted him. The he wanted his memory. She wanted to love him, she did, but she wanted his love.

She was a god, once she was Hermes. A messenger no more. She was super human, but less. Now, she is Asch. Without a place in the world, Stark gave her one.

And Steve.

Steve gave her a reason to stay.

He was the world away from her own. They both never understood modern day functionality and struggled together, it was a dreamstate they had together. Then it was shattered without prejudice. Peggy Carter. Even as a memory, it was stronger then her own flesh and blood.

  
Asch let it be, she let herself be second. The second hand smiles, the second hand happiness.

  
They were together, it was a party and all their friends were there. People were dancing, Steve was not. It was in the Avengers tower, perfectly in swing. Thor and Jane were laughing and Tony was standing with Bruce, playing with a tablet. Asch was sitting, watching them all while Steve drank something that wouldn't make him drunk.

  
"Would you like to dance?" She'd ask.

"Not tonight" it was the same, sometimes he said it differently, but it was always the same.

  
Asch got up, taking her drink away and leaving the party without a word to anyone. The tower was difficult at first, but it became easy overtime to realize where she was going. The armoury was far from where she used to be, but Asch made quick strides. Each persons things were there. From the shield, to Tony's extra suits. Her things were there as well. Her floating crown was suspended in air, spinning slowly as it sat behind glass. Her winged shoes, she didn't need them to fly like the fairy tales told she did. A lot of the fairy tales were wrong, in fact. Hermes was not a man. It was her.

Asch pecked her crown, it flew to her head and sat above her head just three inches from touching.

"We aren't the average" Tony came behind her, she looks, he was resting on the door, looking up at her spinning crown "mhm" she mutters, nodding. Tony has come to understand her, if only briefly. "Don't let him treat you like someone average" they were firm words, to the point and meaningful. The look he was giving her allowed nothing. "Okay"

  
The words sat with her, but Asch was to nervous to say anything. Tony noticed.

 

A month passed until something remarkable happened, Asch was seated cozy by the fire when Steve came shuffling in like a nervous kitchen mouse. "May I sit?" He asks in a hesitant tone, eyes locked into the fire place. "Yes" Asch answers, patting the spot beside her. Steve scratches the back of his neck, sighing in a painful nature. Steve sits there looking at the floor "I wanted to... apologize... I've been awful" Asch doesn't refute him.

"Here, I want you to have this" Steve plops a necklace in her lap, it was obscured by the plush, but Asch swipes it away and peers at the perfect shaped dog tags. "You mean very much too me" Asch prunes her lips, head tilted "am I her replacement?"

"No of course not" "then why won't you dance with me? Why won't you let her go?"

Steve looks at her, eyes waxed over with emotion "I'm trying... it's... I'm sorry, I'll be better"

Asch cups his cheek, running her thumb over the soft plain of his jaw "that's all I ask"

"I want you to keep those" he gestures to the tags in her lap "to show you... to- you mean so much to me"

Asch never shoved her status in any mans face, not Tony's or Steve's. but she was a god, just like Thor, a little less, but she was far more remarkable then the man before her. The god was at the mortal mans mercy. She pulled him to her, making him kiss her. Steve gracelessly caught himself over her, bumping clumsily into the sofa. Still Steve deepens the kiss, groaning softly into her mouth. Gods indulge in pleasures, that it's a forthcoming need. Steve doesn't know much about gods, her kind of god, but he doesn't let it discourage him. Asch is a woman.

One he's never known the need to hold back with. Asch's ten times stronger then the average man, Steve, she is only five times better in every single of his aspects. It's a comfort. The dog tags jingle, slip off the sofa and land in the plush carpet, Steve ruins the kiss by laughing. The soldier lifts himself away, looking down where they have fallen, he picks them up.

"Here" he pulls the chain, opening it, Asch kneels up, letting him drape them over her. They rest idly on her breast shining in the firelight.

Xxx

Asch had seen the might Captain America in his regalia before, shinning and new. It had been a long battle and they were tired. "Hermes" Tony's armor was messy, curled in parts and ripped "scout the air. Look for casualties- Cap, sweep the floor with Widow" Steve's shoulders shake, he sighs hard "c'mon Cap" Asch smiles, floating around his space. She was beaten too, her skirts singed, her top was ripped. Steve smiles at her with his bright eyes, heading forward toward Nat with a salute.

It didn't take long and neither of them found anything concerning and even though everyone was exhausted they all managed to gather in the living room, sit and stew in the victory.

"Thor never stays long enough to answer" Tony says with a grand gesture, waving his drink about the air "tell us, what is it like being a god?" Asch snorts, laughing at his question. It was both hard and easy to answer. "Like anything else really. I was a messenger, I flew over oceans and mountains to deliver all kinds of mail" it was the most dignified job among the gods. "It was rather simple, I didn't spend all my time eating grapes like you think" she laughs, nuzzling into Steve "I'd fly for days on end, it was amazing."

"The stories about you and Hades? True?"

"True, he is a great friend"

"You have kids? Like Pan?"

"Yes" Steve shifts uncomfortably "not of my choice, but they are my children"

  
Asch looks up at Steve, who in turn looks down at her "they have a love festival around this time. I would like to take you before it passes" Steve cocks a brow "isn't their a rule against humans going to... Olympus...?" Asch giggles, pawing at his face sweetly "not if it is for the festival. Would you come? My family will be there" Clint gasps in a silly manner "is Ares a big wuss like they say?"

  
"Only if he loses"

The questions came pouring in, some interesting to answer, other trivial, but Asch answered them anyway. Asch was enjoying herself, Steve was fidgety and tense beside her all the while. "I think we best go to bed" he say, trying to pull Asch up with him. Everyone around booed "let her stay" Natasha coos over her drink. Asch knew the queues, sighing lightly she placed her almost finished drink and shrugs "it is late, best we be off, goodnight everyone!"

  
Xxx  
They had two separate rooms, but Steve took her to his, the often slept together, after he gave her the dog tags Steve was far more evolved. When they got back Asch let him be aloof, he undressed in the closet and didn't look at her much, it went on even when he climbed under the sheets. Asch was about to give up and go to sleep, the he cleared his throat and rolled to look at her. "I didn't know you had kids" Asch bought of many things that triggered his sudden behavior, this was not one of them.

"I do" he looks stuck, conflicted even. "Why didn't you tell me?" It's a sore chip in her life, earth was suppose to be her new start. "Because I birthed them, nothing more. I am their mother, but I did not chose so." Steve recoils slightly. His Adam's apple bobs as his head tilts.

"Are you say saying-"

"Yes. Gods do not believe in laws, only gains." Steve's jaw sets, but Asch's cups his face, hushing him


	7. Thor dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/original female

Thor had met many gods, remarkable peoples and none so remarkable. He however, has never met another all mighty ruler. Zeus appeared much like his own father, large, white haired and bearded. His eyes were crackling to life, bolts of thunder sparking against a milky white canvas. It was masterful and odd, much like the god himself.

Zeus had many children, they were all beautiful and in high spirits, but he cared little for them, the reason he sat at another kings table was for his beloved messenger. Hermes, who he better knew as Asch. It was the first he's seen her in a dress befitting a lady, her silver hair was up in a difficult knot, braids and beautiful feathers of peacock and swan.

Thor himself sat at a table full of her brothers, Ares and Apollo were at his shoulders. Asch sat with her sisters, directly under her father and uncles. Asch looks certainly out of her element, the men wore painted battle armour and she wore a long flowing golden gown that trained down the floor a good foot behind her when she walked. It matched his hair and the accents matched his drape, blood red and velvet.

The food they ate was juicy and full, it tasted like homes own and the wine was sweet as the mead was dry. The serpents were just clearing the plates when Asch's brothers both rose, laughing as they did calling for their sisters and wives. Artemis scampered toward her twin while Aphrodite made Ares bow to her before she'd even move from her perched spot.

  
Thor inclined his head, arching his brow, Asch squinted at him, but Thor held his hand open and Asch from afar sighs, he watching with no hidden amusement as she struggles down the steps. She huffs indigently, tripping on the last step, but Thor catches her and steadies them both "graceful as ever darling" Asch pouts eyeing him harshly "come, dance with me. I may never again get to see you so... lady like" Asch slaps his chest, he chuckles, pulling her onto the marble. The dress tails the floor easily, eager cloth just sliding along. As the daughter of Zeus, Asch was taught to be a lady, she knew how to dance and Thor lead them in a slow spin.

"You look beautiful, truly" Asch's face colours pink, shy to meet his eyes she instead falls into him, hiding her cheek against his chest. They dance quietly together, making few idle comments as the dusk grows further and her family leaves "come my love, let us go to my quarters" Thor picks up the heaps of dress, letting her lead him down the halls. The servants openly giggle and watch him carry the train, while Asch smiles and nods her head in greeting.

The halls of their palace were much like his own home, the daughters quarters were close to the kings . Thor knew it was very inappropriate for him to be here, as a man and as her lover it was equally dishonorable. Asch crooned him forward, undoing the feathers and knots. The golden polish of her mantle fell on the floor in a heap as her hair curtained down the exposed of her back and in the most delicate way the peacock and swan feather floated down, swaying left and right until they touched the floor without a sound.

  
Asch kicks off her shoes, letting the heels clink against her floor. Finally she turns, hair restless around her shoulders. Asch sways her hips, jutting her shoulders. Thor' brow pinched, he watches with curiosity as she starts dancing. The way her hips move is alluring and far from what proper dancing is. It was much like the Miguards way. The dress shakes and twirls around her hips, making the bell flare out.

Thor stands mesmerized before stumbling toward her, grabbing her hips and clawing the fabric "you'll be my death" he growls pulling her close "don't ruin the dress" Thor smirks, pulling the fabric up to expose above her knees "I won't ruin your pretty dress" his hands shimmy the fabric up her body, "hold it up for me?" Asch's hands shake as she takes the lumps of fabric, Thor runs his hand up her thigh abs cups her plump ass, squeezing the flesh just rough enough to get a reaction.

  
Asch jumps forward, bumping into the table in front of her, Thor chuckles from behind, palming the soft flesh until she was forced up on her tippy toes. The dress sags, but Thor pushes it up her back, peering at her perfectly colored backside, pink lips glistening between the supple thighs. She smelt welcoming, her scent was intoxicating, like sinful chocolate and dirty cherries. Asch wiggles, cunt pulsing and clinching in the exposer. Thor purrs, undoing his armor, letting it fall away in heavy clunks and tinks. Thor pulls her thighs apart, coming to kneel on his mantle and the marble floor beneath. Asch squeaks when his mouth engulfs her cunt, licking and sucking and wiggling inside her wet heat. His beard hair tickled and scratched her thighs, Asch moans, the noise trilling out of her throat. The sweaty lumps of her dress curled around her fingers and pooled on the table where her pelvis pressed into the wood.

"My princess?" Both of them froze, Thor's tings halted, sitting inside her soaking opening. He reacted much quicker, pulling the dress above his head, hiding him awkwardly. As the maid entered he was barely seen under the thick table and the pooling gown "what?" Asch snaps rudely, rightly so, but this was also like home. Privacy yet none at all.

  
"Your father has requested to see you in the morrow" the girl tries to see beyond her skirts, but Asch snaps at her again "leave. Now" the maid trips over her silks, both are silent until the door thuds shut and Thor shoves the dress skirts off, laughing low as he does "go lock my door" she hisses. Thor can tell just how violated and angry she is, so he goes, watching her shrug the dress off her body.

When he returns she's naked over the sheets, the dress in a lumpy twisted heap at the foot of her bed. Thor slid and locked the door, stripping the remainder of his clothes.

Asch finds her pleasant mood again as Thor crawls up the bed to her, cock swaying between his legs, Asch spreads her legs and Thor slots between them, kissing up her chest.

  
Thor slips inside of her, engulfed by her heat an welcoming tightness around his throbbing cock. "You are soaking" he rumbles, licking up the trail of her collarbone and sucking pink spots where she allowed, which was wherever his mouth could reach. Thor had her thighs in his hands, pushing into her with abandon, listening to the happy moans, whimpers and squeals. Her claws struck his back, Thor snarls, pistoning his hips.

 


	8. Logan (Wolverine) dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie Logan FUCKED me up and made me remember how much I love the X-men. I'm completely ignoring the fact it exists now lol
> 
> Logan/Original female character

Asch was quiet, staring at nothing as she watched the students moving along to their classes.

Logan watches her, leaning toward the professor, scowling lightly "so that's my... wife?"

  
"Yes Logan. That is your wife. Asch has been married to you for almost a hundred years- according to her." Logan shifts uncomfortably "what is she?" Charles tilts his head, peering at her "similar to Scott her powers are in her eyes. Mortal men fall pray to the fear she can create." Logan noticed that she wore many things over her eyes, sometimes glasses, lenses but today she wore a blindfold, her red eyes were shaded dimly by the black linen fold.

"We have deduced with her help and samples of DNA that she is unique beyond measure." Logan follows the professor as he begins to roll away from where Asch was sitting "is that all she can do?"

"No, let me show you."

Charles made his way to his office, opening a digital file, X-rays and profiling "Asch is an immortal being. She doesn't know where she came from, but she holds many characteristics of what christianity considers demons to be. She hides her horns, but her eyes cannot be masked. Her ablitlies easily marvel. Near impossible to see if she wishes, completely silent. Her blood can cure many diseases." Logan frowns looking at the pictures "I think she would rather tell you the rest" there was a long pause, both just staring at her medical records.

  
Xxx

Logan was being a coward, he watched his wife sit under a tree, the faint blinking of her eyes under the cloth. Scott was tormented everyday not being able to look at another person in the eyes properly, Logan wondered if that was the same for her.

Logan curses himself, marching forward until he was standing right in front of her "hello Logan" she says it like a question, as if it was odd for him to be near her. Asch fixes her pale hair behind her ear, the ring he must of bought her glinting against the burrowing sun. "Hi... uh... Asch" he could remember her scent, the smell of her skin was ingrained in his brain. It was a deep smell, a calming smell. There was a mark on her neck, a circle of teeth and dents that he remembered making. A flash of a dark night, a moon came through the curtains and her wild eyes looking at him with no veil. It made him stumble back and Asch strand up.

"I'm remembering" he chocks out as he feels her grab his arms "remembering what?"

"Us"

Xxx

She had pictures of them, their wedding day and events after. "Everyone called you mad to marry a blind girl" every single picture of her or them Asch had worn a thick cloth around her eyes. Logan rifled through the photos, some very old, others new.

"Whose this?" He says showing her one of the black and white photos, three men were in the photo, at the bottom is showed inpen their names, Drakes, Devon and Howlett.

"These are my unit, this is me" a pale man at the end, with a thick dark pair of glasses and a cigarette in his mouth "you're a..." "no, I'm a woman, you married a woman" she laughs, plucking the photo "but you went off to war, left a little blind wife to herself and being helpless isn't either of our style. So I went to war. My kind can easily change gender, not my appearance."

She grabs others, "Asher Howlett went through the Great War, World War Two and the civil war" Logan stares at the boy in the photos, is if it was her brother "did I come back? Did I know about your...?" "Yes you came back, after every war and escapade, yes you knew that I went too. You came back to me, just as you have now."

  
Asch touches his face, warmth radiated from her hand, he remembers coming back, seeing her "you know" she starts, blinking behind her fold "you're the only one that can look into my eyes and not be consumed by fear. Do you know why?" Logan's mouth is tight, drawn into a frown. "Because you have seen fear itself" Logan shivers, eyes bulging a little.

Asch pulls the cloth away from her eyes, the blackish red swirls an misty clouds puffing out freely around her cheeks, he looked right into her eyes and felt no fear, nothing. "They look beautiful" ash laughs at him, pressing her forehead into his "you said that the first time we met" Logan snorts, that would be something he'd say.

"You yanked it off me you know, said I was full of shit and I wasn't blind-" "I was right about that" Asch pushes his shoulder fixing her blindfold into place "You married me a day later and we never looked back- I remember when you had bone claws instead of metal and I remember how it felt when you stab me with them" Asch was smiling as she said it "poor virgin I was to get stabbed with the wrong bone- don't worry handsome it healed over. Didn't stop you from freaking out and leaving for two weeks" Logan felt like he was having an out of body experience, it was bazaar having his life told to him, to have picture proof that he was there every step of the way, through all the years. Asch shifts things around the box, a jingle sound comes out and black tags emerge "I got these a long time ago, I didn't think you'd want them back" they were his dog tags, Logan takes them, touching them and rubbing his finger into the indents.

  
"I missed you baby" she says, leaning toward him, running her hands over his, Logan looks at the box again, then at her dull hidden eyes "guess I didn't know it, but I missed you too" Asch smirks "yeah you did, don't you remember how empty life was? Before we found each other again? Think about it" Logan did, it was empty, it did feel awful. He felt meaningless, but here with her.

  
"Mate" he whispers, locking eyes with her "mhm it's good to hear you say those words again, c'mon I'm gonna take you home."

  
Home was five miles away from the mansion, a nice house with lots of stuff Logan was afraid to touch. Asch had some of his old stuff, even some things that brought bouts of memories rushing back to him. Asch brought him through the house, showing him their bathroom and their bedroom. One big bed was in the middle surrounding what you'd usually find in a bedroom, ensuite, large walk in closet- well. It certainly wasn't usual.

Asch's side of the bed was covered in blankets, used and loved. The other side was bare and boring. "You never...?" He points to what was suppose to be his side of the bed. Asch peeks from the closet, smiling with her eyes. Finally she had taken off that damned ugly linen cloth hiding those pretty swirling vortexes she had for eyes. "Of course not, it's been you and only you- you big fool" her insults held warmth, love to them and Logan felt it, was happy by it.

"Here this I think you'll want" Asch came back, wearing a big ripped up shirt with her hand stretched out, fist closed, Logan opens his palm up, waiting the item clunk down into his rough skin, a thick gold ring "it's yours, obviously. I don't know if you wanna wear it- but I kept it" Logan felt a lump in his throat "I will, thank you."

  
He saw Asch putting it on his finger as he slipped it on himself, her in a wedding dress, smiling and somehow still locking eyes behind her thick white cloth. When logan came back he caught her eyes, once again a rush of memories played out around him, he saw their wedding night, the room they were in on their honeymoon and how pretty the dress looked on the floor.

"What are you thinking about" Asch whispers, grabbing his aide and nudging him toward her "you, me. Naked" Asch runs her fingers through his hairy chest, scratching the flesh "that's a good thought" Asch pushes him, making him fall into the bed before climbing up in his lap, standing on her knees.

"I have something better" Asch teases, ripping the worn shirt over her head, revealing her perfect breasts and pink panties "the real thing" logan takes a second to map out her body, remembering everything about her, the scar on her stomach from a nightmare he had, the little burn mark from when she touched a hot pan to her arm. Many others that he could remember her getting over the years.

Asch finally kissed Logan, forcing his head dip a little, holding him close as she slid his flannel shirt down, exposing his thick shoulders "this bed-" she started, continuing to kiss him "hasn't been broken in" Logan sparked up, claws itching under his skin. He remembers that feeling, he remembers unsheathing his claws and Asch not being afraid, he remembers how nice it was to let go and just be instinctive, animalisc.

"Let it go baby" she whispers, toying with the raising bumps between his knuckles, Logan hisses, letting the metal claws slide out, Asch coos, grinding down on his groin while licking her lips "remember this?" Logan nods, breathing in deeply. He remembers the feeling of her atop him, the grinding. He even remembers what she feels like around him.

Logan touches her hips the claws feel nice outside in the open air, he feels free "don't worry about hurting me baby" she says running a finger along the metal "just feel good" with those last words ash pushes his down, attacking his mouth with wanton abandon, hungerly kissing. It was wet and needy, feral and dirty.

Asch consumed him, loved him. Held him close as he caresses her hips, grinding into each other. It was wild, unhinged as she ripped off his clothes, licking and sucking trails, inhaling his deep sweaty scent. For a moment he just watches her, those eyes and her perfect lips, wondering how such a pretty thing wound up with him.

Logan was rough, mean, sour with anyone he met. He was harsh looking, hairy and woke up screaming in the middle of the night. What on earth made her marry him? What made her love him all these years? Asch looks at hims with such devotion as she slides his pants and boxers down his legs, engulfing his cock in one swift motion.

It made him jolt, buck into her throat, Asch purrs around his dick, vibrating it between her lips. Her tongue punishes the sides, she slurps and swallows around him, drool falls off her bottom lip and Logan is completely at her mercy. His claws flex, twitch back and forth before he tumbles into a powerful orgasm, shorting his load deep down her throat, straight into her stomach, Asch milks him, sucking it dry as he bucks and snarls, claws ripping into the bed, scoring the top of the mattress and ruining the silky soft sheets.

Asch swallows, keeping his cock still, licking around until it came to life, twitching between her teeth. Logan growls, watching her pull off, a glob of spit falling off her bottom lip "I missed that" she says, taking the blanket and whipping her dirty mouth clean. Logan shutters, smirking at her "did you?" Asch nods, puckering and licking her lips, still swallowing the tacky residue from his leavings.

"Did you miss this?" Logan pounces, grabbing her as flipping them so she was on her back, staring up at him with big red eyes "I missed it all Logan" Asch surges up, giving him a quick intense kiss before flipping herself over, presenting like a bitch in heat. The feral part of his brain was incredibly pleased at the display of submission, the other half was steaming over and complete mush. No proper thought could form as he watched raise her ass up to nestle his wet cock between her cheeks, spread her legs so he could mount her and dig the side of her face into the pillows, watching him with a bright blush.

Logan gets a rush of emotion, of how right it feels with her, it was like every emotion he felt in the past came blaring out at him. He saw her in their wedding night, bent over and reaching for him while wiggling, he saw them in their old house, on her hands and knees, smiling and he saw her on her back, spread out and begging him to breed her.

Then among all the instincts and memories he chokes out, "did we... do we have any kids?" Asch tilts her head to look at him properly "no, we got close a few times but it was never the right time" Logan sniffs her, smelling how the idea aroused her "do you want one?" His cock slides distracting her "If it... if it happens" she says panting now. Logan shrugs, pulling his hips back, he wasn't worried about starting a family yet anyway. There was still so much he and Asch needed to talk about, like all the things he missed. Right now he was happy to have this, the closeness, the ease.

Logan slips inside without a hitch, buried to the hilt, purring and snarling as he felt the sensation of her cunt throb around him. Logan has had sex with other women, something he now isn't very proud of considering he's been married the whole time, if he knew he would've committed to finding her like Asch had him the only consolation prize was that it never felt quite as right as it did now. Maybe she knew- she had to know. Logan wasn't exactly hiding his sexual history.

Asch backed up into him, wiggling her ass against his hips, it jarred his cock, making a small, nice buzz go through his brain. Logan punches his hips, fucking into her with a harsh pace, Asch didn't seem to mind, she began to make the most erotic sounds Logan ever heard, it only fuelled him. His fingers gripped her hips, his claws just barely missing her flesh.

Logan kept his pace, hissing and growling as Asch bent for him, it didn't take long for him to come undone and come again, asc easily followed suit, shaking and howling as he emptied himself inside.

They collapsed together, Logan grabbed her and held close. Making sure to tuck her away under his chin, purring soundly as he fell asleep.

  
Xxx

The morning after Logan found himself waking up to an empty bed, his mate was still there in the room, when he cracked his eyes open he saw her fixing her blindfold on, Logan adjusted, clearing his throat "why do you wear cloth over your eyes if you can wear sunglasses, like Scott?" Asch spins around, hair flying in an arc as she giggles at him "because you fell in love with your blind girl, these are what I wore- do they not help you remember? They did help him, he got blurry flashes of a foreign looking girl among normal people.

"Still baby" he says with the beginnings of a smile "don't people look at you oddly? Glasses might help the colour" Asch licks her lips, moving back to him, she was wearing his shirt from last night, their was bruises along her collarbone and small nicks from his claws "people always look at me funny, only difference now they can't kill me for it" Logan remembers flashes of villages and people they lived near finding out what she looked like, they called her a witch, a demon sent from hell, they were chased off, he never allowed them to hurt her, but emotionally it must have stung.

"It's okay honey" she coos, coming to sit on his legs "people will always hate us, I'm okay with this- I like this" she plays with the fold, logab comes to touch it, pulling it down to hard her eyes once more before they have to leave their safe haven "I love you" he mumbles, Asch smiles brightly at him "I love you too."


	9. Logan (Wolverine) dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan/original female character

Asch stretched up, exposing the tops of her hips, there were angry red marks, healing over, Logan stares at them, Asch notices, tutting at him "hush don't start- you've stabbed me through the lung before, this is nothing" Logan's breath hitches, a dead weight sitting in his stomach "I'm immortal, you silly fool. You couldn't have killed me if you tried" Logan remembers her telling him what to do if they ever faced another of her kind- though the event was unlikely. Salt and sage, these greatly harm demons.

  
Asch hikes up her shirt, there were three angry slashes healed over her skin "this was from your first night home after the war- this penetrated my heart." Logan stares with bewilderment, horrified by it "I'm the only one you can be free around" she says with an air of superiority, smirking at him as she fixes the huge shirt back down her thighs.

"You have questions" Logan nods "okay, I know we have lots to talk about. Lets start at the beginning" Asch started to weave the tale, she was adopted into a family that knew of her deformed eyes, knew there was something strange about her but cared reguardless, as grew up and moved to his town, where the met young. Logan worked as a fur trader, she tended to her fathers shop.

Her father didn't like him at all, calling him dirty and undependable. Logan left often as they courted, to what and where she didn't know or ask, he always came back and one day he ripped her blindfold off and saw what her eyes really were, Logan himself showed her his claws and the day after they got married in a little church. Her father hated that, cast her away and exposed her demonic deformity, chasing them out of the town.

Logan easily found work though and they made a new, easier life in upper Canada he still traded and Asch fixed and prepared the furs to sell.

Many years went by between that and the wars, but once those hit Logan used his skills and self healing to run off and play hero in whatever fight he could. Asch did too once they stopped fighting about her going off and dying.

"You were very pigheaded" she breaks, laughing at him as he frowned "anyway-"

Asch kept going, explaining that he left for years, coming back with claws and metal bones, Asch herself didn't know what happened to him until he wound up at her door, flowers and all apologies. Logan told what he remembered. Then another few years went pasted and finally he left again, it was until now did she find him.

Logan sat back, thinking of everything she told him, the gaps filled in piece by piece, he still couldn't remember most of it, but believed her when she said it all "is there... anything I can still tell you?"

Logan sat back, thinking. He didn't know what to ask her really, besides obvious questions, "did I ever change?" "Well- yes and no... after the war we both had nightmares but besides that no, you've been the same old Logan- my Logan" Asch was very affectionate with him, climbing back into him "you stink less" she taunts, hiding him close by his neck, the scruff on the back twined in her fingers "mhm that so?" Asch giggles, his beard tickles her skin as he nuzzles into her flesh "well- you always made me smell like you, now that isn't so bad" mates mark each other, Logan likes smelling her in him, and him on her. It made him feel good. She was in no way close to his instincts, genetic ideals. But she was his mate and she knew what that meant.

She'd put up with stinking like him, getting bitten and all his little ticks that made him inhuman, but Asch loved him still, even if he had stabbed her with his claws more then once. Most women would freak out or be afraid, even if they knew about his claws. It was one of the main reasons he never stayed the night. If he was relaxed his claws would slide out, if he was tense they would slide out. Hell, they slid out when he was aroused. Asch was the only women that was comfortable with them.

  
Xxx

There was a lot more Logan noticed now that he paid attention. Asch and him were in sync, always on the same page and fought very well together, easily as in tune with each other as Jean and Scott, perhaps better because of their mating bond. For missions Asch wore a red visor that covered over her eyes in the same tint, they suited up and waited in the bay next to the blackbird. Asch wore a similar yellow and back outfit, much like his own. "Hey baby?" He says, Asch hums in response, picking a her nails "you've got horns dontcha? Why don't you show 'em?" Asch is visibly shocked by his question "you said it yourself, people can't kill you for lookin' funny. Lets see 'em darlin'" Asch's gaze fixes on him, eyes blinking away. She was hesitant, like a trapped animal, Logan holds his hands up "just for me then baby? You tell me the same thing" to emphasize he unsheathed his claws, quickly retracting them. Asch frowns lightly before closing her eyes. As if by magic her horns fade into exsistence, coming out of her forehead, curling slightly back in a full point, Logan whistles low, impressed.

"Looking good doll" Asch glares at him "no really Asch, they look beautiful" Asch rubs her arm, making no move to hide them "you said the same thing the first time" he laughs, coming to stand directly in front of her, hiding most of her body from preying eyes "it must be true then" her face colours a bright red, much like her new horns "keep them around" Logan's finger taps the side of one, feeling the stiff bone "I like 'em" it didn't take much for Asch to be agreeable with Logan.

Asch felt a little sick, wheezy and afraid. She hadn't exposed her horns in over a hundred years Logan was standing right next to her, making sure to protect her, it felt nice to have him back, to beable to hold him. When Jean and Scott came back they both looked at her, but said nothing because of Logan. The mission they were on was a simple grab and go. Logan and Asch would go in and grab two key cards in the west building, in the east Scott and Jean would grab their two then make it back to the bird.

  
Logan peaks at is wife again, remembering what the professor said to him "can you really become invisible?" Asch hums "near so, humans can't see me at all, but most mutants can, did you forget?" She teases, Logan laughs despite his awkwardness. Besides it being nice to rediscover his wife it was very strange and off putting to not remember anything about the women he spent most of his life with, Asch and Logan spent a total of forty five years together uninterrupted. Their marriage spanned over ninety years but half of it was lost and spent in war.

"It's okay you know" she whispers "not knowing or remembering, this is enough- gods knows we have time to relearn everything about each other" Logan felt his mind ease up, comparing to Jean and Scott it was intimidating since they knew nothing.  
Yet when Asch looked at him it was all okay.

  
The plane took off and Asch pressed herself into Logan, tucking u set his chin as they gain height and speed, Logan hated flying. Asch knew that already and helped him a little at least. "We're dropping you there get ready to chute down" Scott mutters, focusing on the flight path, Asch nods, grabbing her chute. Logan follows, watching the plan open, Asch jumps first.

  
The decent was long and chafing. Logan met Asch at the edge of the facility "okay we go in quiet, follow me I'll make a path" Logan does, watching how low she sunk. To him she looked normal, but he could tell she was masking her form, even though she choose the safe route for Logan, he knew that if she got upright and sprinted toward the injected, they would never find her.

"I can hear maybe ten, twelve guys inside" Asch tapped the metal "if you please handsome" Logan slowly unsheathes his claws, making a door way for them "when this drops they'll know we're here. Take out all the targets" Logan nods, paying expert attention to the sound and speed of his cutting "don't get shot" he laughs at her, finally letting go and watching it fall with a loud thunk. Just as she said, everyone inside was alert "quick before they call-" Asch pounces, running in while ripping off her glasses.

  
Fighting came easily to Logan, he was good at it and having a partner that made half the guys looking at her freeze in fear also helped. Logan grabbed their keys while Asch finished breaking the last targets neck. "We've got ours" there was a crackle over the mic "already?!" Scott harped "yeah. We're a good team. See you back at the bird" Asch grinned at him. Just ducked back out of the hole Logan cut the alarm sounded off.

"Ah shit" he says with an irritated scowl "I was hoping for it to be clean" Asch laughs, discarding her glasses, Logan watches them clack to the concrete "this is where the fun begins" Asch's eyes flared to life, expelling mist and black specs. Logan shakes his head watching her jump into action.

It took less then an hour to kill off the advancing troops, their back up and shut the power down "hey baby?" Logan calls, watching her find a bloody cloth to hide her eyes "yes darling?" Asch turns completely toward him, the sight of her covered in blood, tattered leather and the horns on her head made a rather frightening picture, one that he wasn't afraid of.

"What do they call you? Your call sign?"

"Oh, ah its silly I think" Logan tilts his head, wondering what exactly could her code name be. He could think of many himself, none were really great or discribed her well enough "Osiris" she scratches her head sheepishly "dumb righ-" "no its suits you" Asch scoffs "and old, ruler of the dead. Thanks Wolverine" Logan rolls his eyes, following behind her as they leave "god of resurrection and protecter of the dead, sounds pretty good to me."


	10. Peter Parker dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker/Original female character

Peters had reservations about dating other superheroes after Black Cat. Especially an Avenger. At first it was cute flirting and attraction. Lots of attraction. Peter thought it was going to be superficial, for the tabloids. Spider-Man was certainly all over the times looking rather smitten with her. She was called Light. Her powers were healing, rejecting damage. She healed wounds and shielded her allies. Another bombshell platinum blonde.

  
Cat hated his civilian life, the attraction was with the spider. Light's attraction was his kind nature and funny jokes. At first they did the superhero only thing. She would call him her little spider and Peter turned into putty. Than Peter went all, well. Peter. Started wondering if he could do the superhero only thing again. Without meaning too, Peter became cold and distant whether or not Light noticed was the million dollar question. She acted as if nothing had changed. But everything did.

  
Peter walked down the street and stopped at a print kiosk when he saw his own picture printed on the front. The tabloid read "mean mister Spider" apparently his secret identities romance was the most interesting thing in the news today. There he stood, lines with the avengers. Completely ignoring Light. She looked unhappy. Standing all the way to the very right, shouldered with Captain America. It was pretty apparent just what was going on since every week before Spiderman was attached to Light at the hip.

Always leaning on her, arm slung around her. Any kind of contact. Peter swallows a thick lump and pays for the paper. Expertly walking around people as he pulled the paper open, reading the slander.

  
"Our friendly neighbourhood Spider seems to have moved on already from his love affair with Light, the beautiful and sweet Avenger. Reported cases of the two heros working together weren't just heresay." Another picture accompanies the words. One Peter remembered. Light was sitting with him on a rooftop. The two were just finished chasing Sandman and a helicopter swung over. They were both looking up at it. Light only wore an eye mask so it was easy to tell she was looking up at the camera.

"It's seems the new superhero super-couple has flamed out. Another notch in the Spiders web."

Peter threw the paper away, huffing loudly.

He would fix this.

  
The trek to the facility was trivial and Spider-Man waved at people's cameras as he swung by. Peter landed on the terrace and padded along the walk way. "Hello Spider-Man, welcome back. Tony Stark is in the lab." Usually that news would interest him, but he was here for another person. "Where's Light?" Jarvis titters as he walks inside. "She is in her quarters," Peter nods following the path he remembered taking last time.

Peter knocks, waiting around while scratching lightly at his chin. It didn't do much to dull the itch. But it was something to do with his hands. Light answers the door with a bright smile, that falters when she sees him. "Hey..." Peter says lamely, "can I come in?" She nods hard enough to tousle her hair. It smells like gold blossoms.

Her living space was clean and a little impersonal. Peter imagines this was only Light's apartment rather then whoever was under her mask.

"So... it's been weird lately." Peter cringed at his own words. "I mean-" "yeah, I know what you mean." Light shrugs, "it's okay Spidy..." it didn't look okay. "No, Light... I-" Peter frowns beneath his mask. "I wanted to talk... about us." Light perks up, confused and Peter almost believed delighted. At least he hoped. Peter leans against the wall, getting comfortable.

"This is turning into something and... I wanted to know if it was just hero to hero or... if we can make it work out of costume?" Peter felt stupid saying it, but Light was intrigued. "Well, to be honest I was hoping out of costume- but it's okay if you only want-" "no actually, that's what I want."

Light got excited. Gasping loudly and, without warning stripped her mask off revealing yellow luminescent eyes. They eye molten, waves of yellow sparkling smoke came out of her eyes like a billowing fire. Her eyebrows were white, just like her hair. "My name is Asch Morrior," Peter was enthralled. "Wow." Asch laughs.

"Oh-" Peter takes his mask off in one swift motion "I'm Peter Parker," Asch takes a moment to look a him. They both stand there, masks off and valurable. It felt strange to introduce themselves to each other. "I'm off tonight, if you want? I know Light isn't needed- how about Spidy?" Peter snorts, shaking his head. He's never been asked out before. "No, I'm free. I think."

  
Asch shrugs again, fixing her mask "crime never does quit. I'll bring my suit incase."

  
The Peter Parker and Asch Morrior date turned into Spider-Man and Light's within ten minutes. Asch's bleeding heart for civilians and Peter's Spidy sense made them both change into their respected costumes. Asch made sure the people were safe and followed Peter as he chased the speeding cars. Light's abilities were oddly unexplainable. Like Thor she could fly. And her yellow, oval like shields were distracting at first. Peter got used too it the more he worked with the Avengers. Now they just tingled. 


	11. Loki dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/original female character

There was humming, a soft sweet melody that he remembers hearing in childhood. A tune his mother sung to him almost every night, a beautiful wordless song that had a beautiful story. 

 

He doesn’t remember the tale, or who it was about, but he did know this was not his childhood and no one he knew alive had known the song so well. 

 

 

His eyes snapped open, what met him was soft, waving silk barely jostled by a breeze. The colour was a light golden brown, shimmering like a sea of sand. 

 

 

The humming continued and he jolted to the sound, beside him on a rather lavish four post bed was another. The blankets pooled around her hips, a book in her hands. Her hair was loose and silver, hanging over her bare shoulders. Her nose was perky and pale, from what he could see her eyes were a lush gold and she had no scars. 

 

 

He sharply intakes and the women looks over. A smile made its way across her face, “good morning Loki,” her voice was motherly, so gentle and nice. Loki frowns in confusion. 

 

The women adjusts the blanket, her stomach protrudes out, Loki’s eyes widen in shock. 

 

“I...” His voice was raw and strange even to himself, still the women smiles at him, reaching to touch his face. On her finger was a golden ring, it took a shine and glinted brilliantly. As she touched his face he could feel his own finger weighted down. 

 

He was not married. 

 

“You look so tired,” she pouts, brushing his hair away from his forehead “let me get you something.” Loki watches her ease up, her pace was not hindered by her belly, despite its size. 

 

Loki shuts his eyes tightly, mind racing. How did this happen? Where was he? Who was that women? 

 

He stopped himself, took a moment and unclouded his mind. What did he last remember? 

 

Loki remembered Thor, traveling to earth despite it being a bad idea. He remembers a doctor, a man with magic so much like his own and yet, also so different. 

 

 

“This is hardly a good idea,” Stephen says warily, eyeing the two. Thor smiles casually, “that is how all great adventures start.” At this the Doctor glares, “this is not some simple parkour trick where I create a dove from a cloth- this is time magic.”

 

Thor chaps his hand into his shoulder, smiling still, “Asgard is already lost, my friend. If we can’t get it back than there is nothing to lose.” Loki rolls his eyes and Stephen hesitates, “you are asking me a great deal, Thor. If it works? Yes Asgard will be returned to before Ragnarok occurred, if I fail there is no telling what could be altered!”

 

Thor laughs, shaking his head, “I have faith in your skill, Wizard.” 

 

Loki watches with great fascination as the Doctor hesitates once more than lifts his hands, from his wrists and finger tips came striking shades of green, and then nothing. 

 

Loki opens his eyes, now he remembers! Thor made him go to Midgard to restore Asgard! Strange’s fear of failing must have been realized however, because this was not suppose to be the outcome. 

 

What had been done? Was Thor here? Would he be just as confused as Loki? Unlikely. Thor had wanted Asgard returned to its glory, he wouldn’t have thought what it may have changed. 

 

Loki has to find his foolish brother. 

 

Just as he decided to get up a pain erupted from his side, a burning, pulling pain that had him hissing.

 

“Loki! Be still!” The women- no his wife squeaked, “You’re hurt!” Loki knew that now. “What...? When did this...” he mutters, touching the tanished wrapping. His wife gives him a look, but answers him anyway “you were wounded during the battle in Vanaheim.” There was a battle in Vanaheim?

 

“And Thor?” His wife shakes her head “he is alright- resting I’m told.” Loki scowls, more from pain then anything else. What was happening? 

 

From his side his wife sharply intakes, despite not knowing her, he reaches out, touching her arm. She gives him a weak, pained smile “kicking,” she claims and before he can say anything she takes his hand and presses into her middle. 

 

Beneath his fingers jolts erupt, some soft and some surprisingly harsh, to those his wife flintches. “Are you alright?” He asks, mesmerized by the feeling agasint his palm. “In time I will be. Your sons aren’t making it easy however.” Loki’s eyes widen, “sons?” 

 

His wife giggles, “they must be boys to cause such pain.” Just as Loki begun to settle there was a sharp, loud knock. His wife heaves upward, sighing “stay put. I’ll see who it is.” 

 

 

Not seconds later his wife gasped, Loki flintches at the belt of his brothers mighty voice “Loki- thank Allfather!” His wife looked disgruntled, holding her hands over her stomach with a miffed expression as Thor skids passed her slipping in the door to their bedroom.

 

“My king! Brother or not he’s unwell!” 

 

My king? 

 

“Wife-“ Loki chokes out, the women glared thickly at him immediately “dare call me that again and you shall see what will happen.” Thor blinks, confused and shocked.

 

“You both may be kings but you are also fools.” 

 

He was a king? 

 

Thor coughs “my lady please excuse my manners.” She snorts, “‘my lady’ you say all I have ever been was Asch to you Thor,” Loki perks, so this was her name. Asch shakes her head, picking up her dress “I can see when I’m unwanted-“ Loki opens his mouth but she smiles still, “I think I shall find your mother. She will be excited to see her grandchildren.”

 

 

Loki breathes a harsh sigh, mother.

 

 

“Do you know?” Thor whispers, despite the door being shut behind his wife. Loki runs a hand through his hair, it was soft and clean nothing like he usually knew. 

 

“No. I remembered however.” Loki says, “I have a pregnant wife.” 

 

Thor snorts, “and we are kings. Apparently.” Loki pauses, looking at his brother, he was wearing a golden cape rather than his red and his paldrons were larger and framed golden wings. 

 

His crown was golden leafs and red jewels. 

 

“That doctor didn’t just give us Asgard Loki. He changed it.” Thor says, rounded the bed “mother is alive- I’m... Jane is here. I’m a father I-“ He sputters, shaking his head in disbelief of his own words “we are kings...”

 

 

Loki eases up, hissing in pain, only after he fails does he allow Thor to help him “what am I king of? That frost ridden hel?” He spits his words, angry by his fortune. 

 

“Why, of Vanaheim- did you hurt your head?” Frigga comes from the closed door, carrying Asch along with her “mother!” 

 

“Vanaheim?” Asch comes to his side, stroking his cheek lovingly “he must have- darling are you alright? Have you forgotten things?” Loki licks his lips, looks at Thor and plays his part “I... my love I’m... I am a little confused.” 

 

“What do you remember?” 

 

“Waking up next to my beautiful queen.” This causes her to blush stark crimson, taking her by surprise. Frigga chuckles happily “you and Thor went to Vanaheim to secure its borders. Where you are king.” Loki frowns, playing into his faked loss of memory more for sake of understanding all they were saying and what had changed.

 

“Why am I king?” Asch frowns deeply, “do you... remember anything?” Frigga touches his head, worried now too. Thor stands idly by, soaking in their words, “you are king because I am princess my love.” 

 

“Then why are we on Asgard?” He asks, glancing at Thor “celebrations,” His bother interjects, apparently having the answer “my son was born only an hour past. His birth was beautiful.” Loki took a moment to realize Thor must have awoken during the event of his child’s birth and only laughed slightly at his haunted, yet marvelled expression.

 

“And in six months we will be in Vanaheim, celebrating your children’s birth.” Frigga touches Asch’s bump, showing all the love in the world for her grandchilden.

 

Thor looks stressed, conflicted “mother, Asch, may we have moment?” The two looked exasperated with them, but got up once more “you have moments. Jane is already wondering where you’ve gone.” 

 

 

Loki leans in the pillows, staring at his brother “this doesn’t seem right.” He says first.

 

Loki rolls his eyes, “what does? You’re married to that mortal- you’re king. What isn’t right?” 

 

 

Thor scowls, shaking his head “but what of earth? Our earth? Its troubles...” 

 

Loki heaves up, finally standing “to my understanding this is our earth.” He tuts “our reality. Now. Go, find Heimdall see if I am wrong.” A long steady pause. “Thor.”

 

 

They look at each other.

 

“I don’t know her, but I have a wife. Thor we have our mother. To hel with our old world. We can be happy here.” 

 

 

Thor frowns, “I will talk to Heimdall.” 

 

Frigga again comes through the door “Jane is wondering where you are!”

 

 

 

 


	12. Loki dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/ original female character

Asch did not like him leaving so injured, but she knew he couldn’t stop him when Thor was belting, pecking at him about something. So she allowed him leave, only huffing a little when he stumbled out of the room.

 

 

Loki decided he liked his wife, the little he knew of her. Asch was much like his mother, loving and nurturing- sweet, so sweet in fact Loki did not know why she choose him.

 

Than again. 

 

Loki did not attack earth. So he learned. 

 

 

Thor had made him walk the rainbow bridge in its entirety, which would have been fine if not for the fact he was bleeding in on himself. “King Thor, King Loki!” Heimdall says joyously, Loki halted, basking in his title. 

 

King Loki. A shiver passed. 

 

“To What do I owe the honour?” Thor claps his hand against his shoulder, exchanging a firm smile “I have questions my friend. How fairs earth?” 

 

Loki idles by, watching as Heimdall sends the iris toward earth, though neither of them can truly see what Heimdall could. “It fairs just fine, nothing is out of place my king.” 

 

“And the avengers?” Heimdall squints, “they are all safe, enjoying festivities.” Thor smiles, briefly.

 

“Heimdall what was the last battle they fought?” He looks at him strangely, staring longer than needed before speaking. 

 

“You are not of this Asgard.” Thor cringes, flinching visibly. 

 

“No. We are not.” Loki supplies when Thor does not, “our Asgard was destroyed. Completely in ruin.” This gauges no reaction from the great seerer, merely a hint of acknowledgement “I have seen such a thing.” He says, “I have seen it many times. Fortunate that you had the time stone to allow you passage into a peaceful reality.” 

 

 

Thor jerks, “our earth is still in peril!” 

 

Heimdall shakes his head, “that and many others. But this one,” he points as if they can see “this one is fine. And this one is now yours, you cannot return to your original earth or Asgard.” Thor frowns deeply, “this is a gift my king. You no longer need to hold your fears for your earth. It is safe.” 

 

 

“This is what you wanted brother.” Loki says passively, watching the stress ripple across his face “we can’t go back.” Heimdall eases toward them, letting his sword sit in its cradle “if I may?” Loki waves his hand.

 

“There is much to look forward too here my kings. Rather than look behind you, look forward. It does no one good to dwell in the past.” A chuckle escapes his lips, “as one who sees all, I can assure you there is no worse way to spend time.” 

 

Thor ultimately sighs, nodding along eventually “you are right, as always.” The watcher beams gracefully, accepting his victory with tact “thank you my kings.” 

 

 

As they turn to leave, Heimdall calls to them, “perhaps tomorrow you will return with horses!” Loki snorts, allowing himself to smile as the begin their walk back to the capital.

 

 

“You’re still troubled?” Loki says as they walk, “it isn’t right!” Thor belts, buried in his troubles “we left them- we... I was selfish!” Loki rolls his eyes at his words, “they don’t exist anymore!” He says, “we are not selfish. We did not leave them behind. They are here. They are alive. Stop doing that.” 

 

“Stop what?!”

 

“Stop dwelling!” 

 

Loki throws his hands up, shaking his head “there is no point in it. Just as Heimdall said, everything is as it should be.” He pauses, a pain in his chest “what it should have been from the start.”

 

It wasn’t an apology. 

It was a start.

 

Thor looks at him then, a glimmer in his eye “now stop fretting. You act like a women with all that worrying.”

 

 

Thor was offended but when they returned Loki was smug and justified when his own wife came to them, worried sick. 

 

Jane was still on bed rest, but Loki was sure she would say the same when he got to her. 

 

“Hello darling,” Loki coos, smiling easily. Princess Asch, Loki knew of her long ago. Met her once as a boy, she was a pretty girl even then and her beauty only grew. Loki found her charming when they had time by themselves to speak. Little privacy was awarded them in their stay in Asgard, Asch assured him last night before they curled together in the sheets that at home they would do as they pleased once settled.

 

Loki believed her and was excited to see his kingdom, although he did so quietly. Loki barely remembers Vanaheim, having only been once and was a very young child. 

 

Loki wished to speak to his wife, listen to her words and learn things he had to pretend to know, for now at least. 

 

Loki could see why he loved her however. 

 

In everything she did there was care and cleverness. Vanaheim is prided for magic and she was a master of it, tempered slightly by her pregnancy, but magnificent nonetheless. 

 

“You’re looking well,” she reaches her hands around his middle, touching him delicately. Loki likes her hands around him and steps into her embrace “I feel well.” 

 

“Well enough to go home?” Loki sighs, nodding “yes- are you?” For the first time Loki touches her stomach, really touches it. Little bumps hit his hand, making her giggle and wince “yes, we are.” 

 

 

Loki holds his hands still, “what are their names?” 

 

“Tyr and Tytos- if they are boys.” Asch’s hair fell to the side, a peaceful look on her face “and if they are not?” 

 

“Natasha and Freyja.” 

 

Natasha. The red headed spider.

 

“That’s so?” Asch giggles, leading him toward the door “that’s so. You wanted it so. Natasha and Bruce will be so happy. If there is a girl at least.” Asch drapes a blanket cloak of fur around her shoulders that slumps into the floor, Loki lifts his own cloak and clips it into his shoulders following his wife outside. 

 

Their mounts were ready and outside waiting, Loki’s was a grand strider, black as night and big as any mighty statue. It temper was lazy and resolved, beside it was something Loki had only heard of.

 

Next to his void black horse was the most elegant creature he had ever known of in stories. 

 

A Pegasus. 

 

It’s wings were tucked neatly, not a feather out of place, it’s eyes were blue and so very unlike anything he’d ever seen. Loki was so awestruck he did not notice Asch leave his side until her hand ran over the beautiful creatures nose. 

 

“That’s a...” He says dumbly, watching it nuzzle it’s like nose into his wife’s shoulder “a Pegasus... Asch how is this...” she looks at him strangely “what are you talking about? Loki... Loki have you forgotten more than you’ve said?” Loki blinks, marvelling at the steed.

 

 

“Possibly...” Asch wears a frown, “tell me.” 

 

 

“I am a Valkyrie Loki.” 

 

The signs were there, he should have seen it. 

 

“Loki this is... have you forgettn everything?” Loki snaps, smiling casually “only sums my love. I have not forgotten the love I hold for you.” This shakes her, makes her face colour beautifully “I worry over you, you know,” she brushes off, still looking greatly affected “you are so good at lying and hiding. You can do neither from me.” 

 

 

Loki believed her. “I would never do either, to you.” The last bit was said playfully and brought a smile to her face. “Come, home awaits.” 


	13. Loki dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/original female character

Home wasn’t as grand as Asgard, but Loki did not expect it would have been. 

 

It was lavish, the palace was beautiful, covered in rich leaves and thick vines, flowers delicate and beautiful. The columns had their own special shrubby attached, none similar to the other, whole pathways were littered in petals.

 

Pegasus’ were roaming the green landscape, Loki had never seen one before today and now there was at least a dozen watching him as he passed into the gates. 

 

In the inner courtyard was a fountain, the figure a Pegasus dressed for battle, on its back legs mouth agap and spitting a flow of water into the square pool below. 

 

Their guards were dressed in white painted armour, greeting them happily with their heads held high, they looked on with pride and trust as their queen smiled and inclined her beautiful head. 

 

Some fell on their knees in a bow, shouting “my king!” In respect, others stood straight and looked at him with diligent eyes. 

 

They were loyal. Loyal to him. 

 

They left their mounts, Asch took his arm as he went into the palace, beyond the gilded hall at the very end was the throne, his throne.

 

It looked nothing like fathers, it was taller, covered in golden leaves and jewels shaped to look like flowers. Fur was draped on its seat, no doubt for comforts. It also had a wider length seat, as if it were meant for two.

 

Upon looking it was, Loki supposed that since he married the princess she was equal to her king, since she was the only reason he was king at all.

 

Loki had thought he would dislike this, but he only felt joy. 

 

To the left of throne room was another room, doors wide open and hiding nothing. It was styled with weapons and dark woods, the war room. It looked unused and Loki takes a moment to actually be thankful for that.

 

To the right was a grand dinning room, he could see by the flat table that went beyond his sight passed the open doors, he assumes in a few month time he will be dining there and showing off his children. 

 

Asch wearily moves beyond their throne, and at inspection he could see stairs that faded into the background. He follows her up and isn’t too marvelled by the amount of closed doors and other halls, in fact he isn’t interested in what the upper floor had to offer at all, not even the extra set of stairs that looked to promise yet another level. 

 

Loki follows his wife closely behind as she walks all the way to the end. He opens the heavy looking door for her and is delighted to find their chambers. There was a landing that stretched in front of the door, then dark stairs lit by flames nestled in the wall by warped silver.

 

Asch huffs before picking her skirts up, climbing up the stairs. There wasn’t too many and Loki opens the door at the top, finally revealing their chambers. 

 

A green carpet lead from the door to their massive four posted bed, placed right in the middle of the room.

 

The thing was a sight, roof holding a evergreen shade, ends falling over the sides creating walls of silk. Loki could see separation in the fabric and strings meant to tie them back at the posts, inside were fluffed white pillows and furs scattered a top a matching green sheet. 

 

Beside each end was a dark oak dresser, on his side were stacks of magic books and papers, on Asch’s was a brush and a story book meant for amusement rather than learning. 

 

The bathroom was beautiful from what he could see from his place, hovering by the door. The bath was elevated by black marble stone, gold and silver smoked in the design. The mirror over the sinks was massive reaching to each end of the wall. 

 

To the other side was a closet, Asch had dissapered into upon their arrival and Loki decided to follow now that he had an idea of their rooms. 

 

Inside was a sitting area, consisting of long sofas and plush seats, just passed that Asch was seated at a vanity, brushing her hair free and undoing braids with delicate fingers. And the rest of the room was covered wall to floor with garments of all kinds, there was no definite side of his or hers that Loki could see, something that might have been an accident over time. 

 

Loki got a warm, strange feeling at seeing so many of his things clustered with items that were obviously hers. 

 

What than caught his eye was a pair of crowns sitting handsomely upon two pillows side by side. His crown was bigger, but equal to hers in every way.

 

It had five points, he looked to wrap around the back of his head rather the front. The points cascaded, getting smaller but still mirroring. It’s shape was like a vine, two points darted down, curling over the front of his ears while the back had the most intricate design. Leaves of gold and silver decorated its base and all the way up each point, Little flowers sprouted along it and gems sat in vine twists. Asch’s was much the same, a tad less grand and more silver than gold, but no less important. 

 

There was a knock at their grand door and Asch glares, “I will see to it,” Loki says quickly, striding toward the door.

 

“Yes?” He says swinging the thick door open. Standing idly on the landing was a servant, one who looked proper and kept, if not a little royal himself, the boy with silver hair grins and Loki is taken aback by the blantent disregard.

 

“Uncle!” The boy says, quickly rishing into Loki’s confused arms, “I’ve missed you!” Loki blinks, but wraps his arms around the child, smelling magic and flowers in his soft hair. 

 

“Where’s aunty?” Loki pulls away, pushing the youths hair from his face, his eyes were a melted, varnished red. “In the walk in-“ as soon as he said it the boy launched away, steps surprisingly silent and elegant.

 

 

Loki panicked all in that moment, whipping around and producing his dangers, he would not leave his wife all by herself. 

 

There was a gasp and Loki slid into the room, pushed by the slick floors, it did not look like he had weapons at his wrists but he made it so. 

 

“Sol!” She says, bombarded in a hug “I didn't know you- what are you doing here?” The boy giggles in her neck, “father wanted to come in early!” 

 

Loki lays his weapons vanish and his shoulders straighten “early? This is very early.”

 

Loki frowns, “for the birth yes?” The excited boy nods quickly, “yes uncle! He thought since you’ve come home it was best to come now!” Loki plays with his words, “where is your father?” Sol hesitates than resolves “I’ll find him!”

 

Before he leaves Loki holds him by the arm “we will meet you in the throne room, now go on child.” Sol beams, smiling brilliantly. 

 

“What on earth is Dion thinking!” Asch says in a hurry, going beyond his sight into the closet. Loki tilts his head and waits, watching her emerge in a completely different dress. It was such a dark green Loki almost thought it was black. 

 

“Asch... you” He swallows, shocked. Asch smiles teasingly “I’m glad even after all this time you still give me that look.” Loki schools himself shaking “and I still will years to come.” 

 

 

When Asch turns toward their crowns Loki sees golden marks along her open back, reselmbing the shape and curves of wings. 

 

In all this time he had forgotten Valkyrie were blessed with the ability to fly. 

 

Loki approaches slowly, brings his arms around her asch doesn’t flintch at his presence, simply sighing gracefully. Loki pressed a kiss to the golden lines, watching them shine and shimmer on her skin 

 

“Enough of that,” though her words are chiding she says them with fondness, something that why reminds him of his mother quite a lot “we’ll have plenty of time tonight for-“ “forgive me for my worship,” this makes her laugh “come on, we must see my brother.” Loki groans, pushing his nose into her hair. 

 

“Hush you love Dion. He’ll be happy to see you.” 

 

Dion, her younger brother as Loki figured out  was independent and held no interest in the throne. He, as Asch said as they walked to the throne room was a warrior, a master of arms and loved his family. Asch disclosed there were few Valkyrie’s left and her brother had married her good friend, Nymera. 

 

 

When they entered Dion was sitting at the base of the stairs, the lowest step to the thing while Sol, the boy was touching the details in the metal. Nymera was the only one to notice them entering and quickly came to them, laughing happily.

 

 

Dion had long grey hair, his face was handsome and his eyes golden yellow. He looked very much like Asch. 

 

“I’ve missed you- both of you! Asch you are looking lovely!” Nymera says, hugging her carefully. 

 

“You as well sister, what brought you here so early- I’m not due for months.” At this her brother laughs, “Ah we wanted to help around the palace, you may be a few months but Soon you’ll be in bed rest and Loki- as capable as you are brother, this is no duty to be done alone.” 

 

 

Dion stands, looking at Loki “brother,” he says it as fondly as Thor does “the crown looks heavy on you.” Loki tilts his head up, aiming his eyes as if he can see it “heavy with, heavier without.” 

 

“Well said brother. You both look tired, have we interrupted?” Loki smiles politely, “we returned a few hours ago from Asgard” Dion frowns, guilty “but you are family. You are never interrupting.” 

 

 

Loki and Asch spent some time with them, sitting scattered on the steps of the throne, laughing and talking. Dion was a pleasant man, someone else Loki liked. But than, why shouldn’t he? This was home now and he loved his home.

 

 

Thor was having a hard time coming to grips with it, it Loki decided to embrace it. 

 

Sol was a good boy, patient and quiet. When he asked his questions he did not push for an answer. Loki senses he was a role model for this boy and could understand why, he was magically inclined and Loki saw so much of himself in this child. 

 

“Uncle?” Sol asks again, waiting for Loki to finish speaking to his father.

 

“Yes child?” Sol sits up, licking his lips “what do you think the babies will be? What did you want them to be?” Loki never thought about what he wanted them to be. All he wanted was then to be healthy. When he first saw them, really understood what he saw Loki felt a warmth. On his world, the one where he and Thor came from Asch may have been dead or alive, but certainly not his wife. Where he came from Loki had nothing and no one but Thor.

 

Now he had a wife, unborn children and a nephew that idolized him. 

 

“I think they will be what they choose. As for my wishes, I have none but a hope they will be healthy.” Sol giggles, tossing his hair “is there only two?” This time Asch answers “of what they saw yes, only two darling.” Sol directs all his attention too Asch now, “will it really take six more months? I want to meet them!” Asch laughs of course, “yes yes. You will be the very second to see them.” 

 

 

Asch gropes Loki’s arm, “you will be the first.” Loki was surprised at how much he wanted that day to be today. 

 

Loki once more found himself laying beside his wife, his family was sleeping in the room closest to theirs all the way down those stairs.

 

He slept soundlessly. 

 

 

 

The moment Loki woke up he could feel  unpleasantly cold feet pressed into his legs. Asch was asleep in his arms and the sorce of his shiver, but he laughs anyway. Her hair had tangled around the pillow, while the side of her face pressed into his pillow, taking most of it. 

 

 

Loki notices the sun barely reaching the sky, it was early, very early. 


End file.
